The Worst that can happen
by CrecentEmerald
Summary: A day like any other for the SWAT Kats, but will certain events change their lives forever? Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the SWAT Kats... but I wish I did.

The worst that can happen

Jake was down in the hanger working on the Turbokat. He had to repair the missile guidance system because Feral 'accidently' hit the Turbokat while they chased down Dark Kat. Once again it was Feral's stupidity that helped Dark Kat escape. Jake groaned in frustration as he dropped a tool he needed. Jake climbed down, grabbed the tool then climbed back up and continued to repair the Turbokat. After a few hours he began to wonder what Chance was up to. He hoped Chance was working on one of the many cars they had backed up. They were either always backed up or had nothing to do. Jake finished up and went into the garage. Jake looked around and saw Chance leaning under the hood of a car. Jake walked over to Chance and looked over his shoulder. He had made a lot of progress on the car he was working on. It looked a lot better then when it came in. Chance looked up at Jake when he noticed he was standing behind him.

" Hey Jake, how's it going.?" Chance asked as he straightened up.

" Well, I got the system fixed, now we just need to rebuild what Feral hit." Jake said as he leaned on the car.

" I'll do that. You can work on the cars." Chance said as he wiped the grease from his hands.

" Gee thanks for the break pal." Jake said in a sarcastic tone, but with a smile on his face.

" Yeah, I'll just grab something to eat real quick." Chance said as he headed inside.

" That sounds like a good idea." Jake said as he followed Chance.

They walked into the kitchen and looked around. After a few minutes they realized they didn't have much to eat, and what they did have wasn't very appetizing. Jake leaned on the counter as he thought about what to do now. Chance walked out into the tv room and sat down on the old couch. The tv was already on. He didn't feel like watching tv at the moment since there was nothing good on. After a few minutes the phone rang. Chance hoped it wasn't someone with another car that needed repairs. Jake answered the phone, hoping the same thing. To his disappointment it was. Jake wrote down the street the car had broke down on and hung the phone up. Jake sighed as he walked up to Chance and held the paper in front of him.

" It's your turn to pick the car up." Jake said.

" No I picked up the last one, this ones yours buddy." Chance said as he relaxed.

" No I picked up the last one." Jake said.

" Come on Jake, I've been working on the cars. You get this one." Chance said, pushing the paper towards Jake.

" But I've been working on the Turbokat." Jake said, getting frustrated.

" I'll work on it while you're gone." Chance said.

" No, you're going to pick up this car, I'll work on the cars that are backed up." Jake said, dropping the paper into Chance's lap.

" Come on Jake, it won't kill you to pick this one up." Chance said as he looked at the paper. " Whoa, this one's really out there. It's not even in the city."

" I know, I really don't want to go out there." Jake said.

" Fine, I'll get it." Chance said getting up.

Chance grabbed the key's and walked out the door. Jake went out to the garage to get some work done. He looked over the many cars they had sitting around the garage. He sighed as he walked up to the closest car and began to work on it. It didn't take him long to fix that car then he moved onto the next. About two hours later Chance returned with the car. He unhooked it from the truck and walked over to Jake. Chance looked over the car Jake was working on.

" Hey buddy, how much did you get done?" Chance asked as he leaned on the car.

" Two car's and I should get this one done soon." Jake said.

" Alright, I'll go work down in the Turbokat." Chance said as he headed for the hanger.

Jake just nodded and continued to work on the car. Chance wasn't in the hanger long before the alarm went off. This caused a problem, the Turbokat was still in need of repair. Jake raced to the hanger and dressed into his flight suit quickly. Chance answered the phone.

" What's the situation Ms. Briggs?" Chance asked.

" There's someone at the office waving a gun in Mayor Manx's face. He's demanding to see the SWAT Kats or he's going to kill the Mayor. You have to hurry T-bone" Callie said quickly trying not to panic.

" Razor, we need to get to the Mayor's office. Mayor Manx's life is on the line." Chance said.

" I'll take the Cyclotron. Can you get the Turbokat repaired?" Razor asked as he put his helmet on.

" Yeah, it might take a little while, but I'll get it done as quick as I can. Then I'll join you out there." Chance said.

" Alright, I'll see you later." Razor said, then he was off.

" Razor's on his way Ms. Briggs. I'll be there once the Turbokat's able to fly." Chance said then went to work on the Turbokat.

Razor raced down the streets to get to the Mayor's office. He could see several Enforcer vehicles speeding down the street. As Razor came up to a crossroad an Enforcer car came flying around the corner. Razor made a sharp turn to avoid an accident, but the Cyclotron couldn't take the sudden weight shift. It fell over then skidded across the ground, dragging Razor with it and pinning his leg. As the Cyclotron came to a stop, so did the Enforcer car. Razor managed to pull his leg free as the car door opened, and out stepped the last kat he wanted to see.

" Why don't you watch where you are going SWAT Kat, you could have caused an accident." Feral said as he approached Razor.

" Yeah, you're one to talk." Razor said as he got to his feet and looked down his leg.

The pants leg of the flight suit was torn to shreds and there were several abrasions down his leg. Razor ignored the pain as he picked up the Cyclotron. Razor climbed onto the Cyclotron and started it up.

" Where do you think you're going?" Feral said, glaring at Razor.

" I've got to get to the Mayor's office. See ya Feral." Razor said then he raced off, leaving an annoyed Feral standing in the street.

It wasn't too much longer until Razor came to a stop in front of the Mayor's Office. He wasted no time in getting inside, and hurried up the many floors. Razor only hoped he wasn't too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? Since I still have writers block for my other stories, I came up with this for now. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes Etherweil, I am BACK! Since I've had a bit of writers block in Just Another Day I figured I'd take a break from SWAT Kats and work on my other stories. Then I came back to SWAT Kats with fresh ideas. Unfortunately none of them were for Just Another Day. But oh well. On with the story.

The worst that can happen

Razor came to a stop in front of Mayor Manx's office. He could hear voices on the other side of the door. One belonging to the crazed kat, the other was Manx.

" I'll give you what ever you want, just please don't hurt me." Manx begged.

" You know what I want! I want the SWAT Kats!" Said the other voice.

" But I already told you that..." Manx began but he stopped talking suddenly.

" Don't feed me that crap. Any ways, they should get here once they hear you're in trouble." The voice said.

Razor wasn't going to waste any more time standing there. He opened the door carefully, not wanting to surprise the crazed kat and have him accidentally shoot Manx. Razor stepped into the room quietly and saw the crazed kat, with the barrel of his gun in Manx's mouth. This was going to be difficult, that was for sure. The kat looked directly at Razor, but he kept his gun in Manx's mouth.

" Well, I see one. Where's the other?" The kat said, turning to look out the window. " Trying to sneak up on me?"

" No, T-bone is repairing the Turbokat. He'll be here once it's done." Razor said, watching the kat carefully. " What exactly do you want from us any way? Why drag the mayor into it?"

" The mayor is just, how should I say this, bait. Where as what I from you, I want you to pay for what you've done!" The kat said.

" What do you mean? What have we done to you?" Razor asked as he stepped closer, slowly.

" Because of you SWAT Kats, my family is dead. You should have let those missiles Dark Kat shot at you hit you, but instead you dodged them, then they hit the building my wife and kids were in. They never made it out... alive. Now I've lost everything that is important to me." The kat yelled, pointing the gun at Razor. " And it's all your fault!"

Razor froze on the spot, shocked. He could have sworn he had shot down all the missiles T-bone dodged before they could cause any damage. Razor looked at the kat, a sad expression on his face. Razor opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, so he closed it. Razor felt a knot in his throat, so he swallowed before he tried to speak again.

" I'm so sorry. I can understand why you're so upset, but this isn't the answer. There are better ways to deal with this. Please, put the gun down before you do something you'll regret." Razor said softly.

" You're not sorry, not yet." The kat said, pointing the gun at Manx again.

" Listen to Razor before you hurt an innocent kat." Callie said suddenly.

" Why should I?" The kat asked harshly.

" Your family wouldn't want you to do this would they?" Callie asked, fear in her voice.

" You have no right to speak of my family!" The kat yelled, pointing his gun at Callie.

Razor quickly stepped between the kat and Callie. He wasn't about to let her get hurt because this crazed kat had a grudge against him.

" She didn't mean any thing by it." Razor said, then he lowered his voice to a whisper. " Callie, get out of here before he hurts you. I'll get the mayor out safely. Then you get him out of the building."

Callie nodded and she quietly moved towards the door. Razor moved in the opposite direction. The kat kept his attention on Razor, giving Callie the opportunity to get out. Razor was glad that she got out, but he couldn't relax yet. The kat still had Manx at his mercy as he once again pointed the gun at him. Razor had to think of something.

" Listen, why don't you let the mayor go? You have me, I'm the one who runs the weapons system on the Turbokat. I was the one who was supposed to shoot down the missiles T-bone dodged. I'm all you need. Leave the mayor out of this." Razor said calmly.

The kat looked from Razor to the mayor then back to Razor. He was obviously thinking it over. Razor's main concern was getting Manx to safety. He would worry about himself once the mayor was safe.

" Fine, but put your hands where I can see them, no tricks now." The kat said, pointing the gun at Razor.

" No tricks." Razor said, holding his hands up.

" Get out of here." The kat said, pushing Manx towards the door.

Razor watched as Manx hurried out of the office. Manx was safe, but now Razor had a gun pointed at him. Just one wrong move and his life could end in a heartbeat. He had to calm this kat down, somehow. But he couldn't think of what to say that wouldn't send the kat into a fit of rage. Razor moved along the wall slowly.

" It was all your fault. I should kill you where you stand." The kat said through gritted teeth.

" Now think this through. It's still not too late to turn back." Razor said, now in front of the window.

" I have thought it through. I want you pay!" The kat yelled, then he fired several rounds at Razor.

Razor ran around the office dodging most of the shots, but some grazed his right arm. This guy had experience with a gun, his aim was excellent. Razor slid across the floor as the kat stopped firing. An action Razor soon regretted as pain shot up his leg. He had forgotten about his injuries from before. Razor looked at his leg to see what damage had been done. He had scrapped the open wounds against the carpet of the office floor, causing the most painful rug burn he had ever experienced. He looked up in time to see a chair flying his way. Razor threw himself to the floor. He heard the sound of shattering glass, then he realized that he had gone in a circle around the office. Razor stood up and the kat dived at him. As Razor struggled with the kat he began to wonder who this kat was, he was definitely no normal kat. The kat pushed him back then Razor realized what he was trying to do but it was too late. The next thing he knew, he was falling. The kat had pushed him out the window, but he was falling as well. Razor had to act fast, or both of them were doomed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Don't you just hate being left in suspense? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

The worst that can happen

Razor took careful aim with his glovatrix and launched a grappling hook. Razor gripped the arm of the kat, who had been trying to kill him earlier, just before the hook anchored itself. There was a jerk as they stopped falling, causing pain in Razor's arm and shoulder. The warm blood seeped from the wounds in his arm and leg. This was certainly not Razor's day. Razor sighed as he looked down at the kat. He was shocked to see the gun pointing at his head.

" What the hell are you thinking? If you kill me now you'll die too!" Razor shouted at the kat.

" It'll be worth it." The kat said as the wind caused them to sway.

" You are insane!" Razor shouted at the top of his lungs.

" Gee, what was your first clue?" The kat said, trying to fix his aim.

Razor couldn't believe this. He just saved the guy who had tried to kill him, and the nut still wanted to kill him. Just then Razor noticed something wasn't quite right, other then this kat's mind. He looked up and noticed the cable wasn't retracting like it normally did. Razor figured the sudden jerk must have jammed it. He looked up to see where the hook had anchored, luckily it anchored next to the office window. Then he looked down at the ground to see how far up they were. Razor realized they were in big trouble. They were far too high to jump down, or maneuver themselves down in any way, the cable was just too short. But they weren't high enough for Razor to use his parachute. Then there was the fact he couldn't climb up as long as he held the crazed kat in his left hand and the fact the the kat was still trying to kill Razor didn't help much. As Razor was deep in thought a bullet whizzed by his head. He looked down at the kat he was holding, the barrel of his gun smoking.

" Will you cut that out?" Razor shouted.

" Only when you die!" The kat replied as he took aim again.

Razor growled at the kat. He was beginning to wonder why he was trying to save this guy in the first place. A strong wind blew, causing them to swing more. Another bullet whizzed by Razor's head, then he felt something warm and wet run down his face. That shot had nicked his cheek. Even swinging as much as they were at such a hight, the kat still had excellent aim. Razor was afraid that the next shot might hit it's mark. Razor began to feel sick from the smell of his own blood. He prayed that T-bone would show up before this guy had a chance to take him out. Razor got an idea that he prayed would work to get the kat to stop shooting at him.

" Hey, I just thought of something." Razor said.

" What?" The kat said as he lined up a perfect kill shot.

" If I drop you, I won't have to worry about you shooting at me, and I can climb back up to the office." Razor said.

" Yes you could do that, but you won't." The kat said.

" What makes you so sure?" Razor asked, a little nervous.

" Because you don't have it in you to let another kat fall. Especially one you already put through a lot of suffering." The kat said as another gust of wind blew, then he let off another shot.

This one hit Razor in his right shoulder. He felt his grip on the kat slip for a second. Razor gritted his teeth and for some reason, even beyond his own understanding, he tightened his grip on the kats wrist, digging his claws into the shirt sleeve. Now Razor was feeling weak as they swayed nearly fifty feet from the street below. Razor looked at the kat, who seemed amazed that Razor was still alive, even more that Razor didn't let him fall to his death. Razor's vision was beginning to blur from exhaustion and blood loss. He stared at the kat that was trying so hard to kill him, and for some reason, tears formed at the corners of his eye's. The kat could see the tears, even from the odd angle he was swinging.

" What's your problem? Can't take the pain?" The kat asked as he raised the gun again.

" I'm truly sorry that you lost your family because of my overconfidence. If I could turn back time and save them, I would, but I can't. What will killing me prove any way? It won't bring them back, and if I die, T-bone may not be able to stop the evil that tries to take over Megakat city on a daily bases. What will happen to all the families of Megakat city then? How many innocent lives must be lost, just because you wanted to justify the death of your own family?" Razor asked weakly as they swayed in the wind.

The kat just stared at him, not having an answer to any of Razor's questions. He still had the gun raised, but it was no longer pointed directly at Razor. The kat lowered the gun and thought about what Razor said. Razor saw he had gotten through, he only wished he had done so sooner. Just then Razor heard a ripping sound. He looked up, thinking that one of the shots may have clipped the cable, but the cable was fine. Suddenly it hit him, he knew what was ripping. He looked down at the kat and saw the sleeve of his shirt tearing.

" Drop the gun and grab my arm!" Razor yelled quickly.

" I'm sorry I put you through this Razor, I was just so angry from loosing my family. But now that I have done this, I can't stand the thought of living any longer." The kat said.

Razor was shocked by what he just said. This kat was definitely out of his mind. Razor could feel each thread breaking through the fabric. He was desperate to save this kat, but by now he lost most of the feeling through out his body due to the abuse it had suffered. All he felt was his hand, which was gripping the slipping wrist of the kat. Razor tightened his grip as the kats hand began slipping between his fingers. All Razor had now was the fingers of the kat, and the shirt sleeve his claws dug into. Razor tried to grab the kat with his legs, but they wouldn't move. Suddenly the kat slipped from his grip and the last threads snapped.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Razor screamed as loud as he could as the kat fell.

He watched as the kat fell to the ground below. Just then he realized the Enforcers were still at the base of the building, watching what was going on. And he saw a few news vans and the news chopper hovering not too far away. Just then, Razor heard sirens as fire trucks came to a halt, too late to save the life of the kat. By now there were streams of tears flowing down his cheeks. Something deep inside wanted him to save that kat so bad, but he couldn't. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, but he felt as though he had failed that kat. His hand twitched a couple of times, the shirt sleeve still clinging to his claws. He couldn't help but wonder why no one had done anything but watch. Razor couldn't move as he swung there by the grappling hook cable. Razor closed his eye's, trying to block out the terrible sight just beneath him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's plenty more coming soon. So, Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

The worst that can happen

Razor opened his eye's as he heard the familiar sound of the Turbokat. Razor didn't know how long he had been hanging there since he closed his eye's. Razor looked at the ground below and it seemed as though all the Enforcers and news reporters were still just watching, not doing anything to help. He could see Callie, and Mayor Manx, it looked as though they were talking to some of the Enforcers. He couldn't help but wonder if he had been forgotten, just to be left swinging until someone realized he was still there. Sure the news chopper was still hovering around him, they probably figured he wasn't going any where by now since the only motion he made was due to the wind. After a minute Razor noticed he couldn't hear the Turbokat any more. He didn't know if it was because it had landed or if he had just imagined it. Then he felt a sudden jerk on the cable. Razor noticed someone was pulling him up, he was tempted to look up but he didn't have the strength. He closed his eye's to try and take his mind off what was happening below. After what felt like an eternity, Razor felt a hand grip his wrist and pull him back through the window. He felt someone holding him, and gently patting his cheek.

" Razor! Come on buddy, open your eye's!" Said a familiar voice, filled with concern.

Razor opened his eye's and even though his vision was blurred, he knew exactly who was holding him. He blinked a couple of times, but it didn't help much.

" T-bone, you're late, pal." Razor said weakly, his body now numb from pain and the chill of the wind.

" Come on buddy, let's get you home." T-bone said softly as he lifted the smaller, banged up kat into his arms.

Razor didn't say another word as he laid his head against his partner's shoulder, closing his eye's and letting everything fade from his mind. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. T-bone looked down at his battered friend, he couldn't even begin to imagine what Razor had gone through. Razor looked as though he had fallen asleep, or more accurately, passed out. As T-bone headed back to the Turbokat, he was cut off by Feral. T-bone was tempted to shove Feral aside, since he had obviously done nothing to help Razor.

" Hold it SWAT Kat. I'm going to have to question your partner on what happened here." Feral said.

" Move Feral, Razor can barely breath much less answer any questions." T-bone said, trying to keep calm.

" Neither less, we've got a dead kat who fell from his grasp. We have to know if he dropped the kat on purpose, or if the kat slipped. Even the reporters in the chopper can't tell how it happened." Feral said.

T-bone gritted his teeth, and growled as Feral accused Razor of letting someone fall to their death. He knew Razor better than any one, and he knew Razor would never let a kat die as long as he could help it.

" Razor would never just drop someone to their death. He's better then that, I know he is." T-bone said as he looked down at Razor, then he noticed the shirt sleeve still caught in his claws. " What's this?"

T-bone pulled the sleeve free from Razor's claws, with some difficulty. After looking at it, T-bone had an idea what had happened. If only he had gotten there sooner, Razor might not be in such bad shape, and the kat would probably still be alive. Feral took the sleeve from T-bone and looked it over. While Feral looked over the sleeve, T-bone hurried to the roof where the Turbokat was and carefully placed Razor in his seat. He then climbed into the pilot seat, and took the Turbokat down to the street to pick up the Cyclotron. As he was loading it into the Turbokat Callie ran up to him.

" T-bone! How's Razor?" Callie asked, obviously worried about him.

" He's banged up, bad. But with some rest, he should be back to his old self in no time." T-bone said.

" I hope so." Callie said as she glanced at the exhausted Razor in his seat. " Let me know when he's doing better."

" Sure thing Ms. Briggs." T-bone said just before jumping into the pilot seat and taking off.

In no time they were back in the hanger, Razor in a deep sleep. T-bone wasted no time in looking over Razors injuries. He very carefully removed Razors flight suit, discovering all kinds of wounds as he did so. First things first, the deep shoulder injury. T-bone didn't know how Jake got the injury, but he knew what it looked like. It was actually a clean cut straight through, somehow missing the lung. Just a little stitch work and it would heal over time. After bandaging that up he moved on. Next he looked over the nasty looking leg wounds. After cleaning them out, they didn't look as bad as before, but they still looked painful. It didn't take long for him to figure out where those came from, one look at the Cyclotron told him what happened. He carefully bandaged Jake's leg up and continued to his arm. There were three simple flesh wounds on his right arm that T-bone clean and bandaged, then he cleaned up the small nick on his cheek. But something else about Jake's shoulder looked off. T-bone looked over it for a few minutes and realized what was wrong. Jake had somehow dislocated his shoulder. T-bone very carefully popped Jake's shoulder back into place.

T-bone left Jake lying there while he went and changed back into his work clothes. When he was dressed he lifted Jake into his arms and carried him to his room. Just looking over Jake told Chance he was going to take a long time to recover, both physically and mentally. After Chance put him to bed he went out to the garage to get some work done. He knew he would have to think of something to tell Callie why Jake was so beat up. He just knew she would come by and get suspicious. The bigger problem was that Feral had gotten a look at his wounds. Chance had to come up with something, but what?

As he tried to think of something, he heard the familiar sound of Murry and Burruke's truck. He went outside and watched as they dumped their load, then left. Chance sighed to himself as he began sorting through the junk, looking for anything he could use. He just threw junk that was useless into a pile near by. As he did so, a strange sound made him look off towards the pile. Chance looked up in time to see the pile beginning to fall. Chance jumped out of the way just in time as the pile of junk fell where he was just standing. He was glad that pile didn't fall on him, then both he and Jake would be banged up. That's when it hit him, if any one asked about Jake he would say that one of the junk piles fell over on him. But he couldn't let Feral get a look at Jake, no matter how dumb Feral can be, he still might figure it out. Chance just left the pile there, deciding to work on some of the cars they had backed up.

Chance spent the rest of the day working on cars, and checking on Jake every five minutes. Jake was out like a light for the rest of the day. Chance got a couple of the cars finished before calling it a day. He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. He was just in time to catch Kats eye news. And the hot subject for that night was none other then the incident that happened at the mayors office. Chance watched, hoping to get an idea of what happened.

" It was chaos earlier today at the office of Mayor Manx as a crazed kat, who has yet to be identified, threatened Mayor Manx's life. And why you may ask, we asked Mayor Manx that very question earlier today. Here is what he had to say." The reporter said, then Manx appeared on the screen.

" Mayor Manx, why do you think that kat threatened to take your life?" The field reporter, Ann Gora asked.

" How should I know? He was obviously out of his mind." Manx said.

" So, are you saying you don't know why the kat was threatening to kill you?" Ann asked.

" I have no idea. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Mayor Manx said.

" Yeah, work on your golf swing." Chance said as Mayor Manx was replaced with Callie.

" Deputy Mayor, what do you think about the incident?" Ann asked.

" I believe the kat was distraught and didn't really know what he was doing." Callie said.

" Why would you say that?" Ann asked.

" The kat said something about losing his family yesterday in the attack by Dark Kat. He blamed the SWAT Kats because they were unable to protect his family, but there wasn't any reason to blame them." Callie said.

" If the SWAT Kats were his real targets, why attack the Mayor?" Ann asked.

" He used the Mayor as bait to lure the SWAT Kats here so he could try to kill them." Callie said.

" How did you and the Mayor escape?" Ann asked.

" Razor distracted the kat and I got out then he convinced the kat to let Mayor Manx out." Callie said.

" What is your opinion on the issue of whether the kat slipped, or if Razor of the SWAT Kats dropped him on purpose?" Ann asked.

" I'm sure the kat slipped, after all Razor held onto the kat for so long, he wouldn't drop the kat on purpose. Any one who says other wise doesn't know what they are talking about." Callie said crossing her arms.

" I'm not so sure Deputy Mayor. We can't be sure of any thing until we get the facts straight. After all, you say the kat was trying to kill the SWAT Kat, correct? He may have dropped the kat to save himself." Feral said suddenly walking into view. " The only way we'd know would be to talk to the SWAT Kat, but his partner dragged him out of here before I could question him."

" From the look of Razor, he was pretty banged up. I doubt Razor would be able to answer any questions." Callie said.

" When would you like me to ask him then? It's not like they'd agree to come down to headquarters to talk, and no one knows how to contact them." Feral said.

" Well, if you were to treat them with a little respect they might cooperate with you better." Callie said.

" I highly doubt that Deputy Mayor." Feral said.

" But she's right Uncle, respect can go a long way with any one." Lt. Felina said.

" I've got other things to attend to." Feral said, walking away, Felina following.

Chance would have laughed if it wasn't such a serious issue. They ran the footage from the chopper camera. Chance was surprised to see that the kat was aiming a gun at Razor, even though he was holding onto him. Chance watched as the kat fired the shot that hit Razors shoulder, then the kat slipping. Chance was shocked as the rest of the footage played. Now he had a slightly better idea of what Jake had gone through. Chance sighed as he turned off the tv, not wanting to listen to any thing else about the incident that day. Chance sat there for a minute then got up, to check on Jake again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, not as much action as previous chapters but so what. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's plenty more coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

The worst that can happen

It was a new day in the salvage yard. Chance was up early to try and get some work done. Before he headed to the garage he checked on Jake. Chance was careful not to wake Jake as he peeked into his room, ten left so he could rest. After he checked on Jake he went out to the garage to fix the cars that were still backed up. After about two hours of Jake came limping into the garage, dressed in his usual clothes with his garage work suit over them. Chance looked up at him, concern on his face.

" Jake, what are you doing up? You should get some reset." Chance said, pulling back from the car he was working on and wiping grease from his hands.

" It's funny, I don't remember why I got up and came out here." Jake said as he leaned against the car Chance was working on. " Maybe it's just a force of habit."

" Then go back to bed, I can handle everything." Chance said, gently placing his hand on Jake's left shoulder.

" Are you sure?" Jake asked, trying not to yawn.

" Yeah, I'm sure buddy. Go back to bed." Chance said, gently pushing Jake towards the door.

Just as Jake got inside, a car pulled up. Chance walked up to the familiar car as Callie stepped out of the car and waved to him as he got closer. Chance was a little surprised to see Callie there.

" Hi Callie, what's going on?" Chance asked as he came to a stop.

" Hi Chance. There's something up with my car. Earlier there was some smoke coming from under the hood, and there was a burning smell. When that stopped, it started screeching when I'd take a turn. Could you look it over for me?" Callie said.

" Sure Callie, no problem." Chance said as he lifted the hood of the car to look over the engine.

" Where's Jake?" Callie asked, looking at the garage.

" He's inside right now." Chance said as he discovered the problem.

" You guys look backed up. I'm not bothering you am I?" Callie asked.

" Not at all. We're always happy to help you." Chance said, giving Callie a smile.

" Thanks a lot Chance, I really appreciate it." Callie said as Chance stepped into the garage, grabbing what looked like a small hose. " So what's wrong with my car?"

" The steering fluid line just wore a hole in it, that's all. I'll have it fixed in no time." Chance said as he replaced the line.

" Oh, really." Callie said, looking over Chance's shoulder.

" Yep, all fixed." Chance said as he pulled back then closed the hood.

" Thanks Chance. Tell Jake I said hi." Callie said as she climbed into her car.

" Will do Callie." Chance said as she started up her car.

He stood there and watched Callie drive off. After she was gone Chance headed back to the garage. After he fixed the car he had started working on that mourning, he went inside to see what Jake was up to. He was sure Jake wasn't resting like he had told him to. Chance looked in the hanger first, and was surprised that Jake wasn't there. Then he went to check Jake's room. He saw Jake sitting on the edge of his bed, his arm's crossed on his knee's and he was staring at his feet. Chance walked up to Jake and carefully placed his hand on Jake's shoulder.

" Jake, are you ok?" Chance asked.

" I was just wondering how many more kats died because we failed them." Jake said quietly.

" We can't save everyone Jake." Chance said softly. " I wish that weren't so but..."

" I failed that kat Chance. I could have saved him, but I wasn't strong enough." Jake said, lowering his head.

" It wasn't your fault Jake. How about you think of all the lives you've saved, instead of the ones who we couldn't save. There's a big difference in the numbers." Chance said tightening his grip on Jake's shoulder.

Jake just sat there, not looking up. Chance hated it when Jake got like this. It was impossible for him to say any thing that would make Jake feel better. He always had to wait for Jake to snap out of it on his own. Chance absentmindedly rubbed the back of Jake's neck as he tried to think of something to say. When nothing came to mind Chance realized what he was doing. Jake seemed to have relaxed some.

" I just feel awful all over." Jake said suddenly.

" I know." Chance said, gently pulling Jake close. " What about your injuries?"

" What about them?" Jake asked, looking at Chance.

" Are any of them bothering you?" Chance asked.

" Just my leg." Jake said, running his hand over it carefully.

" I think it's time to change your bandages." Chance said.

" What ever you say." Jake said.

" I'll be right back with the first aid kit." Chance said as he stood up.

Chance was gone only two minutes then he returned with the first aid kit in his hands. He had Jake remove his shirt so he could get to the injuries on his shoulder and arm. He was careful while changing the bandages, and cleaning up the wounds. After he finished with Jake's upper body he moved to the leg. Jake rolled up his pants leg, revealing the bandages. The bandages were nearly bled through, which worried Chance. He carefully removed the bandages and looked over the wound for a second time. Jake looked at the wounds then wished he hadn't. There was no doubt that there would be scars when the wounds healed. Jake watched as Chance carefully cleaned the wounds then applied fresh bandages. When Chance finished Jake laid down to try to sleep. Chance left to return to work.

Chance called the owners of the cars that were repaired so they could get picked up. He worked on the other cars as he waited. The day was moving very slowly, too slowly. After the repaired cars were picked up it felt less crowded. Chance took a break from the garage and went down to the hanger. As Chance entered the hanger he could see Jake's glovatrix sitting on a table next to the battered flight suit, both still in need of repair. Just as he picked up the glovatrix to look it over, the alarm went off. Chance cursed under his breath as he walked over to turn the alarm off, then he picked up the line.

" T-bone here, what's going on Miss. Briggs?" Chance asked praying she was only checking up on Razor.

" Listen carefully T-bone. Felina say's she has something urgent to tell you. She want's you to meet her at the harbor in one hour." Callie said.

" Felina? What does she want?" Chance asked, a little suspicious.

" She says she has urgent information that involves Razor." Callie said.

Chance became very quiet for a minute. He knew if she really had important information on Jake he had better meet with her. He just couldn't risk not meeting her.

" Ok, I'll meet her there in one hour." T-bone said, then he hung up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

The worst that can happen

Scientists in Puma-dyne labs have taken a break from weapons development to work on a new invention. This invention would revolutionize the way the Enforcers investigate crime by use of DNA. It was still in it's experimental stage, and they were waiting for the perfect time to field test it. Just as they were test running the machine to make sure it was operational, Commander Feral entered the room, Felina could be seen waiting outside. The scientists were surprised at Feral's sudden appearance, but they were glad to see him. They had to convince him that the machine would be helpful in future investigations for it to be used by Enforcers.

" Ah, Commander Feral, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" The head scientist in charge of the lab asked.

" You want to prove to me that your machine can help in our investigations, correct? Here's your chance." Feral said.

" Of course Commander. Just tell us what you want us to do." The head scientist said.

" You said your machine could identify any kat as long as their DNA is in the system, right." Feral said.

" Yes, whether it's from them donating blood, being in an accident or at one time being in the Enforcers. If their DNA is in the system our machine will find them." The head scientist said. " You see it has two different stages, first it identifies the blood type, you know like A positive for example. Then it goes through decoding each individual..."

" I don't care _how_ it works, just _if_ it works." Feral said, cutting off the scientist.

" Yes, of course. What, or should I say who, do you want us to find?" The head scientist asked as he rubbed his hands together, eager to prove the inventions usefulness.

" I want you to find out who the SWAT Kats are." Feral said.

" The SWAT Kats?" Another scientist said, shocked. " But Commander sir. That could cause quite a bit of a controversy if this somehow goes public. And what about all the consequences if who they are get out?"

" This isn't going to leave these labs, so it won't go public." Feral said.

" Do you even have a sample of the SWAT Kats blood, or hair at least?" The head scientist asked.

" As a matter of fact I do." Feral said as he reached into his pocket, then pulling out a vial like tube with a blue piece of fabric that had blood stains, and a small amount of blood collected at the bottom of the vial.

" I see. If we find out who the SWAT Kat is that lost the fabric, then you'll use our machine." The head scientist said.

" Correct." Feral said as the head scientist took the vial from him.

" Alright men, you heard the Commander. Let's get to work" The head scientist said, turning to the others. " I'll let you know as soon as find out."

With that Feral left them to work. He didn't know it, but Felina had heard every word. She wasn't too happy at the idea but there wasn't much she could do. Felina decided to take matters into her own hands. As Feral left the labs to return to Enforcer Headquarters, Felina left for the mayors office. She may not know how to contact the SWAT Kats, but she knew someone who did. Felina kept it quiet because she felt the SWAT Kats did a fairly good job for the most part. It took her longer then expected to reach her destination due to traffic. When she arrived she saw exactly who she was looking for leaving the building, Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs.

" Deputy Mayor, I would like to have a quick word with you." Felina said as she walked up to her.

" Oh, sure." Callie said, a little surprised to see her.

" In private." Felina said.

Callie didn't know what was going on, but if Felina wanted to talk to her in private it had to be important. She nodded then the two of them walked over to Callie's car, not another soul around. Callie put some folders in the front seat before turning to Felina.

" Ok Lieutenant, what do you want to talk about?" Callie asked.

" I need you to contact T-bone and tell him to meet me at the harbor in twenty minutes. It's urgent that I meet with him." Felina said.

" Why do you need to meet with T-bone? And why do you think I know how to contact them?" Callie asked quickly.

" I know you have a communicator they gave you. As for why I need to meet with him, I need to warn him." Felina said quietly.

" Warn him about what?" Callie asked.

" All I can say for the moment is it has something to do with Razor." Felina said.

Callie wasn't too sure whether she should listen to Felina. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, it was her Uncle Callie didn't trust. But something inside told her to trust Felina, so she pulled out he communicator and called T-bone. After a few minutes he finally answered.

" T-bone here, what's going on Miss. Briggs?" T-bone asked.

" Listen carefully T-bone. Felina say's she has something urgent to tell you. She want's you to meet her at the harbor twenty minutes." Callie said.

" Felina? What does she want?" T-bone asked.

" She says she has urgent information that involves Razor." Callie said, there was silence on the line for a moment.

" Ok, I'll meet her there." T-bone said, then the communicator went dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bet no one saw that coming. So, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

The worst that can happen

Chance stood there, his hand still resting on the phone. He was worried about what Felina could have to tell him about Jake. What more could there be to tell? He hoped he wasn't making a mistake by meeting her. When Chance turned around he saw Jake limping in. He must have heard the alarm go off.

" What is it Chance? Is Callie in trouble?" Jake asked.

" No, Callie's fine, but I've got to go somewhere for a little bit." Chance said, heading over to his locker. " You should get back to bed and..."

" And get some rest." Jake said, finishing Chance's sentence.

" Yes. Now don't worry Jake. There's nothing wrong, yet." Chance said as he grabbed his flight suit.

" Where are you going?" Jake asked.

" Callie says Felina has urgent information. She want's to meet me at the harbor in one hour." Chance said as he pulled his flight suit on.

" Information about what?" Jake asked as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

" I'm not sure exactly." Chance said as he grabbed his mask and helmet.

" Maybe I should come too." Jake said.

" In what? You can't wear your flight suit as it is. And you're in no condition to go any where." T-bone said sternly.

" Yeah, I guess you're right." Jake said, looking at his flight suit that sat on the table.

" Just don't push yourself too hard, ok buddy?" T-bone said as he unloaded the Cyclotron from the Turbokat.

" Sure pal. I'll take it easy." Jake said, knowing that's what T-bone wanted to hear.

Jake stayed seated while he watched T-bone leave on the Cyclotron. He looked over at his flight suit, it looked pitiful in it's state. Jake sighed as he got up, grabbing the flight suit. He then headed over a box, where he kept a supply of fabric used for the flight suits. Having to sew up all the little holes was bad enough, now he had to make a new pant leg. Jake returned to the table where he began to work on the flight suit.

T-bone raced down to the harbor, the whole time wondering what Felina could possibly know about Jake that he didn't. It took him a little over half an hour to to reach the harbor. T-bone wondered where Felina was going to be as he came to a stop by an abandoned warehouse. He looked around knowing he was early. After about half an hour he saw Felina standing near another warehouse. He made his way over to her, keeping all his senses alert. Felina saw T-bone heading her way, she began walking towards him.

" I'm glad you came T-bone." Felina said.

" What's going on Felina?" T-bone asked.

" My Uncle has asked some scientists in Puma-dyne labs to try to figure out who Razor really is." Felina said.

" What? How does he expect them to do that?" T-bone asked, a bit of urgency in his voice.

" They're using a machine they created. Some how my Uncle had acquired some of Razor's blood. The scientists said as long as Razor's blood was in the system they could find out who he is." Felina said, a very serious expression on her face.

" Why would they make such a machine?" T-bone said under his breath, but Felina still heard him.

" The real purpose of the machine was to use DNA in crimes, but my Uncle has taken advantage of the machines capabilities to track down Razor. The only thing I can suggest you do is get out of Megakat City while you still can." Felina said. " But you only have to be worried if Razor's blood is in the system. Is it T-bone?"

" How much time do we have before Feral knows?" T-bone asked, not wanting to answer.

" I'm afraid I don't know." Felina said, looking into T-bones face. " So, I guess it is."

" Thanks for telling me Felina." T-bone said as he turned to leave.

" It's the least I could do after all you've done for Megakat City." Felina said, then she too turned to leave.

------------------------------

In Puma-dyne labs there was a snag in identifying Razor of the SWAT Kats, due to contamination of the blood sample. Stage one was a complete success, but stage two had a few kinks in it. But the head scientist had a way around that.

" I'm sorry, I mixed up the chemicals. I blew it." A scientist said, standing aside.

" I'll forgive your incompetence if I can fix what you messed up." The head scientist said as he took a list of kats and began checking profiles.

" How are you going to fix it? Our only sample is ruined." Another scientist said.

" Easy, first we eliminate all females from the list, like so." The head scientist said as he sat at a computer, clearing all female names from the list. " Then we sort the kats by fur color, caramel is the closest that comes to mind. Then we sort out by height and weight, that we have to make an educated guess on. Now we have gone from thirty kats to just three. Lets print that list out now, shall we."

" Genius doctor, pure genius." another scientist said.

" Yes, indeed it is, thank you." The head scientist said as he grabbed the list.

" I would like to thank you as well. It's not every day you get to figure out who one of those troublesome SWAT Kats are." Said a dark voice from the shadows.

Suddenly a large, dark figure emerged from the shadows and snatched the list right out of the head scientists hands. The scientists could do nothing as creeplings surrounded them. Dark Kat laughed to himself as the scientists were bound by his pets.

" Come my pets. Let's visit the first kat on our list." Dark Kat said then he read the first name on the list. " Jake Clawson."

Dark kat saw the profiles still on the computer screen, listing the currant place of residence as well as occupation of each kat. A sinister smile crept across his face as he left Puma-dyne labs. The head scientist tried with all his might to free himself so he could warn Commander Feral of Dark Kats scheme. Praying he was in time to stop the attacks on the kats on that list.

------------------------------

T-bone wasted no time getting back to the hanger, but it still took him over half a hour to get back. When T-bone came to a stop in the hanger he looked around for Jake but he didn't see him. He left the hanger, not bothering to remove his flight suit. He ran to Jake's room and found him sleeping. He hated to wake him, but they couldn't waste any time. If Feral got that information before they got out of there, they could kiss their freedom goodbye. T-bone shook Jake to wake him up.

" Wake up Jake!" T-bone said, nearly shouting.

" Go away Chance." Jake said, not even opening his eye's.

" Jake, we have to get out of here." T-bone said, suddenly jerking Jake to his feet and making him hit his injured leg against the bed side table.

" OW! Watch it would ya?" Jake yelled, grabbing his leg.

" Sorry Jake, but we've got a big problem." T-bone said.

" What?" Jake asked as he rubbed his leg where it had hit against the table

" Feral has scientists trying to find out who _Razor_ really is." T-bone said.

" How?" Jake asked in disbelief.

" Their using a machine of some kind. It will tell them who any one is as long as they have a sample of their blood, and if the kats blood is in the system." T-bone said.

" Is that what Felina told you?" Jake asked.

" Yes, now let's get out of here." T-bone said, pulling Jake towards the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going to happen to Jake and the other three kat's? Just keep reading to find out. Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

The worst that can happen

" What? When did this happen?" Feral shouted while on the phone with a certain scientist.

" Only a few moments ago Commander, you must hurry, the lives of those kats are at stake." The scientist said over the phone.

" If it's not one thing it's another." Feral said as he hung up the phone.

---------------------------

As T-bone was pulling Jake out of his room, he heard a familiar sound, one he wished he hadn't. The alarm was going off. He raced down to the hanger and immediately answered the communicator, leaving Jake to hobble down on his own. 

" What's the problem Ms. Briggs." T-bone asked quickly.

" T-bone, I just saw Dark Kats jet fly overhead. I'm sure he's up to nothing but trouble." Callie said quickly.

" I'm on it Ms. Briggs." T-bone said, then he raced to the Turbokat, but froze when he thought of Jake.

" Go T-bone, Feral will be too busy with trying to take out Dark Kat to come for me." Jake said, leaning against the wall.

" Are you sure Jake?" T-bone asked.

" Yes, now get going before Dark Kat hurts someone." Jake said.

T-bone jumped into the Turbokat and took off. Jake returned to his room to grab a few things while he had time. As Jake gathered a few of his things he thought he heard the sound of jets above. Jake went outside and looked to the sky. He saw Dark Kats jet being chased be the Turbokat. Jake was shocked to see them so close. Then he noticed Enforcer jets chasing as well. He couldn't help but stand there and watch as Dark Kat tried to shake the Turbokat. An Enforcer jet swooped past the garage and a missile from Dark Kats jet barely missed, both the jet and garage. Instead it hit a pile of junk, sending it flying all over. Jake dived under the tow truck for cover as shrapnel of what was left flew his way. Jake stayed there for a moment, only moving when he thought it was safe. As he crawled out from under the tow truck, Jake heard the sound a falling jet. Jake looked up and saw an Enforcer jet, spiraling out of control towards the tow truck. He jumped to his feet and just ran. There was an explosion when the jet hit the tow truck, Jake could feel the heat of it as he barely escaped the blast. Then another one of Dark Kats missiles came flying towards him. He barely dodged that one, but the force of the blast caused Jake to fly into a near by junk pile. He didn't know what Dark Kat was trying to do, but Jake knew he had to get into the hanger before he was killed. As Jake began to climb out of the junk pile his leg felt strangely numb, and as though something had become embedded in it, making it that much harder to get out of the pile. Just as Jake climbed out of the pile yet another missile came his way, this time part of the blast caught him. Jake was sent flying across the yard, and into another junk pile, this time causing the pile to fall over onto him. Jake was soon buried, unable to move and by now he had lost consciousness.

Dark Kat, satisfied with his work went on his way, moving on to the next kat on his list. T-bone was faced with a difficult decision, chase Dark Kat or check on Jake. He saw several Enforcer vehicles pull up to the salvage yard, looking over the destruction. An Enforcer chopper landed, the pilot looking in the direction Jake was last seen. T-bone knew he couldn't do anything to help so he decided to chase Dark Kat, and make sure he payed for what he had just done. He wondered what Dark Kat was up to as he chased him around MegaKat city. T-bone knew he would have to be careful when lining up a shot. He couldn't afford to miss, but he had to stop Dark Kat. Just when he lined up a perfect shot Dark Kat turned sharply to the right. T-bone was glad he hadn't taken the shot yet. As T-bone turned he saw several missiles fly from Dark Kats jet. T-bone tried to take out the missiles, but he missed a couple that collided with a near by building. He cursed under his breath as he lined up his sights on Dark Kat once again. Once he was locked onto Dark Kats jet he fired his missiles, a direct hit to the engines. Dark Kats Jet went down, and several Enforcers on the ground stormed the jet. Within minutes Dark Kat was in the Enforcers custody. T-bone saw this and headed back towards the hanger. As he approached the hanger he saw that the Enforcers were still at the salvage yard, so he couldn't return to the hanger. As he looked over the salvage yard he saw an ambulance and it looked as though they were loading someone into it. He felt a stinging pain in his heart as he thought of Jake. He prayed with with all of his heart that Jake would survive. T-bone began fly off, knowing it would only be a matter of time until he was able to return to the hanger. But for now he had to find a way for him to return as Chance, so no one suspected anything. As T-bone got further from the salvage yard an Enforcer jet pulled up beside him, it was piloted by Feral, Felina Feral to be exact. She opened a radio channel to him.

" T-bone, where's Razor?" Felina asked.

" Back at the hanger." T-bone said, a bit of guilt in his voice.

" You did the best you can on your own T-bone, the kats who work in the salvage yard will be ok. Only one of them was there, but I'm sure he'll make it." Felina said, obviously misunderstanding where the guilt was from.

" Yeah, I'm sure he will." T-bone said, hoping she was right. " Do you have any idea what Dark Kat was up to?"

" Maybe we should land and talk face to face." Felina said.

T-bone looked around, noticing they were quite some ways from Megakat City. He figured she didn't want any one to intercept the signal. T-bone took the Turbokat down, followed by Felina. They landed and left the jets to talk face to face.

" Now, tell me what Dark Kat was up to." T-bone said as Felina stood in front of him.

" Remember what I told you about as long as Razors blood was in the system, the machine could find it." Felina said, T-bone nodded. " Well, there are certain chemicals needed in order to 'decode' the blood sample. One of the scientists mixed up the chemicals and they only got a partial code, that around thirty kats shared. So, they couldn't get an exact match and won't be able to do so until they get another sample of Razors blood."

" What does that have to do with Dark Kat?" T-bone said suddenly.

" I'll tell you if you let me finish." Felina said in a somewhat irritated tone. " They sorted the kats from the list of thirty and were able to cut it down to only three kats. They printed up the list and Dark Kat took it. He must of been at Puma-dyne to steal something else, but he must have over heard the scientists talking. So Dark Kat went to destroy the three kats, knowing he had a chance at destroying Razor."

" How do you know all this?" T-bone asked.

" I told my Uncle I knew what he was doing. He told me how Dark Kat got the list and that the lives of the three kats were in danger. He asked me to track Dark Kat down, but you beat me to it." Felina said.

" Oh, well who were the three kats?" T-bone asked.

" Jake Clawson, Harris Fisher, and Robert Mitchell." Felina said, watching T-bone closely as she said each name. " Which one is he?"

" He's none of them." T-bone said, trying to keep a straight face.

" Don't lie T-bone, I can tell he is one of them." Felina said.

" How can you be so sure?" T-bone said.

" I just am and my Uncle thinks he knows which one he is." Felina said, a very serious look in her eye's.

" Who does he think Razor is?" T-bone asked fearing the answer.

" He believes that Razor is Jake Clawson. Is this true?" Felina said, her eye's locked onto T-bones.

" He's wrong." T-bone said, then turned to the Turbokat. " I've got to get back to the hanger."

Felina didn't say any thing more as T-bone climbed into the Turbokat and flew off. T-bone needed to get back to the salvage yard without seeming suspicious. Then he got an idea. He'd go to Professor Hackle, T-bone knew he could trust him and Hackle could drop him off at the salvage yard, making it look like he was over Hackles. Of course he would have to think of a reason for being over there in the first place, but he would think of that later. T-bone changed course for Professor Hackles. It didn't take him long to reach his destination. T-bone landed the Turbokat and saw Professor Hackle in his open garage. He was rubbing his back then looked up and smiled at T-bone.

" Ah, T-bone, your timing is perfect. Do you suppose I could borrow your muscle?" Professor Hackle asked, trying to straighten his back out.

" Only if it stays on my bones." T-bone said, a joking smile on his face.

" Oh, you are a funny one. I need some help to move these boxes, as you can see I can't do it myself." Professor Hackle said, motioning to several boxes." I really wish you had showed up before I tried though, but that's my own fault."

" No problem Professor." T-bone said as he walked up to one of the boxes. " Listen, I need a favor from you."

" Sure my boy. What can I do?" Professor Hackle said as T-bone lifted the box.

" I need you to drive me to the salvage yard as Chance. There are Enforcers crawling all over the place and I can't go back as T-bone, much less take the Turbokat back." T-bone said, realizing the box was indeed very heavy. " Where do you want me to put this?"

" Oh, over in that empty corner over there." Professor Hackle said, motioning to an empty corner. " Of course, I'll do any thing I can to help you."

" Thanks, I really appreciate it." T-bone said as he put the box down.

" It's no trouble after all you have done for me." Professor Hackle said as T-bone moved another box. " I suggest you leave that flight suit here. They may search you for it if you take it with you."

" Yeah, ok. Now I just need to come up with a reason why I would be over here in the first place." T-bone said, lifting another box.

"Why, you haven't forgotten already have you? You came over to help me move these heavy boxes, remember?" Professor Hackle said, giving T-bone a sly smile.

" Right, now I remember." T-bone said, a smile on his face.

T-bone quickly finished moving the boxes and then changed out of his flight suit. He was glad that he had just put it on over his clothes. He put his flight suit in a box that sat in the closet of the rarely used guest room. Professor Hackle and Chance climbed into the pickup truck that Hackle always drove down to the salvage yard. Not much was said between the two on the way. When the salvage yard was in sight Chance only saw one Enforcer cruiser sitting in front of the salvage yard gate, which wasn't too unusual.

" Thanks for dropping me off Professor." Chance said as the pickup truck came to a stop by the cruiser.

" It was no trouble my boy. I'm very grateful for you coming over and moving all those heavy boxes even though you didn't have to. Take care." Professor Hackle said as an Enforcer walked up to the truck.

" Yeah, you too Professor." Chance said as he climbed out of the pick up truck, then it drove off.

" Chance Furlong, Commander Feral requests that you come down to Enforcer Headquarters." The Enforcer said.

" Why?" Chance asked, trying not to seem suspicious.

" I'm not too sure, why don't you come on down and find out?" The Enforcer said.

" Why just me, why not Jake too?" Chance asked.

" He's... not here at the moment." The Enforcer said, looking as though he didn't want to be the one to tell him something.

" Look I've got work to do right now." Chance said walking past the Enforcer.

The Enforcer suddenly grabbed Chance's arm and threw him against his cruiser. This definitely surprised Chance. He hadn't expected the Enforcer to get rough with him.

" Open your ears and listen. I've been given orders to take you to Commander Feral, and he never said I had to be nice about it. Now, you are going to come with me to headquarters one way or another. Now you can either go willingly, or go in cuffs. Which will it be?" The Enforcer said.

" Alright already, you don't have to get rough." Chance said.

The Enforcer released Chance's arm and opened the back door of the cruiser. He watched Chance closely as he climbed into the back, not wanting any trouble. The Enforcer slammed the door, nearly shutting it on Chance's tail. Then he climbed into the front and they were on their way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, a little wonked but who cares, that's how it's happening. (Is wonked even a word?) Is Jake going to pull through? Is Feral going to discover he was right, and if so, what will he do? Read on to see. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

The worst that can happen

At Enforcer Headquarters Chance was being led to Feral's office by the Enforcer who drove him there. He really didn't want to be there for all kinds of reasons. It wasn't long until Chance was standing in front of Feral's office. The Enforcer practically pushed Chance though the doors. Feral was sitting behind his desk, talking on the phone. He didn't look too happy either.

" Hold on just a moment." Feral said, then he looked up to the Enforcer. " You can leave Marcus. Furlong, sit down."

Chance reluctantly took a seat in a chair in front of Feral's desk. Feral returned his attention to the phone. Feral was only on the phone for a few more minutes. Feral sighed as he hung up the phone, then he looked at Chance. At first he said nothing, he just sat there staring into Chance's eye's. Chance felt chills run down his spine, he wished Feral would say something already. Feral knew he was making Chance uncomfortable.

" Furlong, why weren't you at the salvage yard today?" Feral asked, not taking his eye's off him.

" I was over Professor Hackle's, he needed help moving some heavy boxes around. Is there a problem with that?" Chance said.

" It was for your friend Clawson. You may not have gotten the chance to look around the salvage yard since Marcus brought you here." Feral said, staring at Chance.

" What are you talking about?" Chance said, trying to act surprised at what Feral said. " Where's Jake?"

" I'll get around to that in a minute. I think you should know that Dark Kat attacked the salvage yard." Feral said, watching Chance closely.

" What? No, that couldn't happen. There is no reason for him to attack the salvage yard." Chance said.

" There was a reason, and he did attack the salvage yard." Feral said looking down at his hands.

" Why, what possible reason could Dark Kat have to attack the salvage yard?" Chance asked, glaring at Feral.

" Furlong, what I am about to tell you must never leave this office, understand." Feral said.

" Yeah, I understand." Chance said.

" I hate to admit this, but it was partially my fault. You see, I asked some scientists to use a new machine they invented to try to find out who Razor from the SWAT Kats was, but because of a problem they had do some final calculations without it. As a result they came up with a list of three kats that _could_ have been Razor. Clawson was on that list, and now he's in the ER at Megakat Memorial Hospital." Feral said, stopping to look at Chance.

" Is he going to be alright?" Chance asked, a shocked expression on his face.

" That's something I don't know." Feral said.

" I have to go see him." Chance said as he shot to his feet.

" Remember Furlong, what was said here doesn't leave this office." Feral said, giving Chance a very serious look. " Or I may be forced to do something I don't want to."

" I won't say anything, as long as you leave Jake alone." Chance said, not looking at Feral.

" If that's all it takes to keep this conversation between us, then you have my word." Feral said, then Chance left his office.

------------------------------------

Callie sat in the waiting room of Megakat Memorial Hospital. She had heard about Jake and rushed over immediately to see him. She had arrived while he was still in the ER, and now she waited for it to be over. She couldn't believe that Dark Kat had attacked the salvage yard like that, then attacked Megakat city. She wondered what that megalomaniac was up to this time. She also wondered where Chance had been during the incident, but she couldn't help but feel glad that he hadn't been there. After what felt like hours a doctor approached her. 

" Ms. Briggs?" The doctor said, causing Callie to look up. " You asked to be informed about Mr. Clawson's condition, correct?"

" Yes." Callie said, getting to her feet.

" Well, he's just got out of the ER. He's in a critical state but he's stable. He's very lucky to even be alive. I'm afraid that due to the severe concussion he has suffered, that he has fallen into a deep coma that he may never wake up from. Due to the severity of his state, we need to get in contact with his family to discuss whether they want to keep him on life support or not." The doctor said as he looked over a clipboard. " Do you know of any family I can get in contact with?"

" No, I don't think he has any family. The only one who comes to mind is his best friend, Chance Furlong." Callie said.

" Then, if you could tell me how I can contact him it would be a great help." The doctor said.

" They live on the salvage yard together, but I don't know where Chance is right now. Once I know where he is, I'll let you know." Callie said.

" Ok, Ms. Briggs, thank you." The doctor said.

" Thank you for letting me know how he was doing doctor...?" Callie said, suddenly realizing she didn't know the doctors name.

" Silly me, I never introduced my self." He said, looking a little embarrassed. " I am Dr. Rowlands."

" Well, thank you Dr. Rowlands." Callie said, then she thought she heard Chance.

" Which room is Jake Clawson in?" Chance asked quickly.

" Chance?" Callie said, making him turn around.

" Callie? What are you doing here?" Chance asked, turning around to see Callie.

" I'm here to see how Jake is doing." Callie said as Chance walked up to her. " Chance, this is Dr. Rowlands. He needs to talk to you about Jake."

" Ok." Chance said as he turned to Dr. Rowlands.

" First I need to know if he has any family." Dr. Rowlands said.

" He has a sister who left Megakat City after we were kicked out of the Enforcers. She got tired of everyone asking her about it." Chance said.

" Do you know how I can get in touch with her?" Dr. Rowlands asked.

" Well, I don't know off the top of my head, but Jake has her address and phone number written down in an address book in the office." Chance said.

" Could you get that number to me?" Dr. Rowlands asked.

" Sure, no problem." Chance said. " Do you think I could see Jake, before I go and get that number?"

" Sure, follow me." Dr. Rowlands said.

He led Chance and Callie down the hall to the room Jake was in. He stopped in front of the room and opened the door. Chance hesitated for a minute, then entered. Callie was right behind him. Callie gasped as she saw Jake with all kinds of tubes sticking out of him. Chance felt a pain in his chest as he looked at his friend. He very carefully placed his hand over Jake's. He was very gentle, trying not to hurt Jake. Chance suddenly felt tears running down his face. He took a quick breath, trying to keep from breaking down completely. But it was so hard not to as he looked over Jake.

" Hey buddy." Chance said, his voice cracking slightly. " You just hang in there, ok?"

Callie wiped tears from her eye's as she turned around, unable to keep looking at Jake. Chance trembled slightly as he pulled his hand back from Jake's. Callie placed her hand and on his shoulder. Chance looked at her, tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

" Come on Chance, let's go." Callie said softly.

Chance just nodded then he and Callie left the room. Callie was a little surprised that Chance was so emotional, but he did see Jake as a little brother in a way. It was obvious that Chance felt guilty. Callie rubbed his back to try and calm him down. After a few minutes he calmed down and got his crying under control. He glanced at Callie out of the corner of his eye.

" I'm sorry Callie." Chance said suddenly.

" It's ok Chance, it's good to let it out. Here, I'll drive you home." Callie said as she walked with Chance.

" Thanks Callie." Chance said, wiping the last few tears from his face.

Callie and Chance walked out to the parking lot and got into her car. Chance didn't say any thing while Callie drove him back to the salvage yard. When they got there Chance just sat there, his hand over his eye's. Chance felt Callie's hand stroke his cheek, and he looked up at her.

" I'm sorry Chance. Try to get some rest, ok?" Callie said softly.

" Yeah, ok." Chance said as he undid the seat belt. " I'll, see you around."

" Alright, bye Chance." Callie said as he climbed out of her car.

Chance stood there and watched Callie as she drove off. After she was gone Chance went into the office and searched for the address book. After searching all the drawers and shelves in the office he didn't find it. Confused and tired Chance sat down in the chair behind the desk. He laid his head on the desk, closing his eye's. He wished this was all a bad dream that would be over soon. Then the exhausted tom slipped into a much desired sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was chapter 9 for you. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

The worst that can happen

Feral sat at his desk, looking over the list of kats that could be Razor. He grabbed a pen and drew a line across the name Harris Fisher. Only moments ago he received a call informing him of Mr. Fisher's death. He died in the attack on Megakat City earlier that day. Now only two kats remained on the list. Feral had called in Mr. Mitchell earlier and talked with him while he had someone look up his background. He was definitely not Razor, so he crossed him off the list. That left Jake. He really believed Jake was Razor, but he couldn't do any thing about it as long as Jake was in a coma. He had someone bring him Jake's and Chance's files. Looking over the files made it seem so obvious. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. He had let Chance walk out earlier that day, knowing he had no reason to hold him. Now all he had to do was confront Chance and search the salvage yard. Feral grabbed the two files and left his office. It was very late, so he decided to wait to confront Chance. After all, he wasn't going any where. As Feral made his way to is car he had an uneasy feeling, like someone was watching him. Feral felt a chill run down his spine as he unlocked his car door. Something wasn't right, Feral could feel it. As he opened the door to his car, he could hear footsteps coming his way. Feral turned around and saw Felina heading towards her car, parked just one space over from his.

" Pull yourself together man." Feral said to himself as he got into his car.

Feral watched Felina get into her car as he cranked the engine. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Feral shook the thought from his mind and drove off.

Felina watched her Uncle drive off as she climbed into her car. He seemed a little on edge, she couldn't help but wonder why. She sat in the front seat setting a couple of folders down in he passengers seat. It took her longer then she expected to get her hands on the copies of Jake's and Chance's files. She wished she could have gotten them sooner so she could talk to Chance about them. She knew he was T-bone, there was no doubt in her mind and looking over his file only made her believe it more. She had to get to him before her Uncle. She started her car and was soon on her way to the salvage yard. She was going to talk to Chance that night, no matter what. Every time she stopped at a light she would glance at the folders. She wondered why she never saw it before. She's taken her car down to the garage several times, and she would normally talk to Chance. She had seen some simulates between the Chance and T-bone, but she never put much thought into it. She pulled into the salvage yard, and parked in front of the garage office. She got out of her car and headed for the door. Felina looked into the window and saw Chance sleeping with his head on the desk. She knocked on the door, but the only movement Chance made was when he breathed. Felina groaned to herself as she knocked again. Apparently Chance was a heavy sleeper. She thought for a minute, then decided to try the door knob. To her surprise it was unlocked. Felina let herself in then started to walk over to Chance but she saw something that looked a little unusual out of the corner of her eye. Curiosity got the better of her and she went to check it out. It looked like a passage of some sort with a ladder leading down. Felina climbed down the ladder, not knowing what to expect. As she reached the bottom, she was amazed by what she saw. There had to be hundreds of gadgets and missiles stocked down there. She walked up to a table and looked at what rested on it. A SWAT Kat flight suit, and a glovatrix. She looked around and noticed that there seemed to be something missing.

" Where's the Turbokat?" Felina asked herself as she looked at where it should be.

" It's somewhere safe, for now." said the familiar voice of the pilot. " Haven't you ever heard the phrase, curiosity killed the kat?"

" This kat is tougher then most." Felina said, turning around to face a very tired looking Chance.

" I know. You should have shut the garage door, the wind slammed it shut, waking me up." Chance said as he ran his hand through the hair a top his head. " So, you've found the hanger. I guess I can't play dumb with you any more."

" You didn't have to. You two are the best thing to happen to Megakat City. I trust you guy's more then my own Uncle, sometimes, and you can trust me." Felina said.

" I'm sorry Felina, but Jake and I swore never to tell anyone. No matter what, but it's ok to let you know now that you've found the hanger." Chance said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Chance, you've got a serious problem. My Uncle knows you are T-bone. Who knows when he'll come for you." Felina said.

" Jake knew this would happen eventually." Chance said as he walked over to a shelf of gadgets. " And he prepared for it."

" What do you mean? How did he prepare for it?" Felina asked as Chance began grabbing gadgets.

" Four months ago, Jake and I began to work on another Hanger, outside of Megakat City. It's nearly finished." Chance said, putting the gadgets in a near by box.

" You've built another Hanger?" Felina said, surprised.

" Yes, it's far enough from Megakat City to remain hidden, but close enough for us to get here quickly. It's bigger then this one. I need to empty out this hanger, that should take just a couple of trips if I use the Hoverkat." Chance said as he put more gadgets in the box.

" Only one if I help." Felina said.

" No, I'll get this done on my own." Chance said as he continued to clean off shelves of gadgets.

" I told you before, I don't take no as an answer." Felina said as she helped Chance clean off the shelves.

" Oh right, I forgot that." Chance said as he closed the full box. " We need to pack up everything. Clean off shelves, empty drawers, grab all the tools, we leave nothing behind. I want to take everything Jake has built, or was working on."

" Ok Chance, sounds reasonable. Where's the Hoverkat any way?" Felina asked, looking around.

" First we pack everything up, then I'll show you." Chance said as he placed the box on the lift where the Turbokat normally sat.

It took them a while, but they got everything packed up. Chance grabbed Jake's flight suit and looked at it. He closed his eye's, trying not to think about what happened to his friend. He looked at a clock and knew they only had so long to get everything out of there. All of it had to be taken in one trip. Felina was waiting for Chance to take her to the Hoverkat. He put the flight suit in the nearest box. He activated the lift then stepped onto it as it began to rise. Felina raised an eyebrow at Chance as they moved up. When they came to a stop she saw the Hoverkat, and Cyclotron sitting up at the top. They loaded what they could into the Hoverkat, which was a lot. Then Chance and Felina took what was left to her car. Chance noticed there was a familiar black book in the box Felina set down. He grabbed it and opened it up.

" What's that?" Felina couldn't help but ask.

" This is the address book I was going crazy to find. I need to give Jake's sister a call, let her know he's in the hospital." Chance said as he looked up her number.

" Jake has a sister?" Felina asked, a little surprised.

" Yeah, but they don't get along very well. Damn." Chance said as he came across her name.

" What?" Felina asked, wondering what made him curse.

" The phone number rubbed away. I told him to write it down in pen. Her address is smudged, but at least I can still read it." Chance said, setting the book down. " I'll have to go and see her. It's probably better this way. If I called, she would just hang up."

" We should get moving, while we still have the cover of night." Felina said.

" Yeah, you're right." Chance said turning towards the Hoverkat.

He climbed into the Hoverkat and drove off, Felina following. It didn't take them long to get out of Megakat City. Felina followed him closely, hoping he wouldn't forget she was following him. After a couple of hours, the horizon began to glow orange as the tip of the sun began to rise, they came up to a mountain range. Felina tried to see some way to enter the mountains by road, but there was none that she could see. As they got closer to the base she saw a part of the mountain wall open up revealing a hidden path. Felina followed the Hoverkat in, the opening closing behind Feina's car. The path was long, lights lining the ceiling. After a few minutes they entered a huge room, where most of the other SWAT Kat vehicles sat. Chance came to a stop and climbed out of the Hoverkat. He began unloading the many boxes. Felina was surprised at the size of this Hanger. It definitely was bigger then the one at the salvage yard. Chance sighed to himself as he leaned on the Hoverkat.

" Chance?" Felina said, watching him as he looked over the Hoverkat.

" I thought Jake would be one helping me to empty out the Hanger. But, he's not here. He's in a coma at Megakat Memorial Hospital." Chance said as he balled his hand into a fist, then slammed it onto the Hoverkats hood.

" Chance... I'm sorry." Felina said, taking Chance by surprise.

" What?" Chance asked, thinking he was hearing things.

" I said I'm sorry. If I had stopped my Uncle from making those scientists try to find out who Razor was, none of this would have happened." Felina said.

" No, you would have only delayed this from happening, that's all you would have done. It's not your fault." Chance said. " Now, it's only a matter of time before every kat knows who the SWAT Kats are."

" It's a possibility." Felina said, looking away from him.

" Here, let's get those boxes out of your car so you can get back to the city." Chance said, heading over to Felina's car.

" Yes, I should be getting back, or my Uncle will wonder where I am." Felina said, helping Chance remove the boxes from here car.

When Chance pulled the the last box out of the front seat he saw the two folders. He was curious, but he restrained himself from looking at them. Felina noticed as she got into he car.

" Those are copies of files on you and Jake, my Uncle has the originals." Felina said.

" I see. Well, you can just go out the same way you came in. The door will open as you approach the exit. It'll close by itself when you get out." Chance said.

" Ok, take care Chance." Felina said, then she started her car.

Chance stood back as she turned around and drove off down the path. He sighed heavily to himself as he looked at all the boxes he was going to have to unpack. It was going to be a long day, that was for sure. Chance shook his head as he opened the nearest box.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you guys like this chapter? Please review and let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

The worst that can happen

Chance was on his way to Crystal Valley, a small town in the desert outside the jurisdiction of Megakat City. This small town was home to Jake's sister, Katie Serril. As he got closer to his destination, Chance hoped that her husband wasn't home because she wouldn't hesitate to have him kick Chance out. Chance could see Crystal Valley in the distance, the gap between him and it closing quickly. He wished he had a car, but instead he was stuck with a motorcycle that Jake had last used to go to the new Hanger. Chance slowed down as he pulled into the town, he got many looks from the residential kat's. As he pulled up to Katie's house he saw her outside, playing with her boys. The last time Chance saw them they were barely able to walk. As he came to a stop she looked up at him and glared at him as he removed his helmet.

" Tommy, Alex, go inside." Katie said suddenly.

They looked as though they didn't want to, but they didn't argue. She watched them go inside before turning to Chance. She didn't look too happy about Chance showing up.

" What do you want?" Katie asked as she crossed her arms.

" Katie, can we go inside to talk?" Chance asked, a somber look in his eye's.

" Fine." Katie said, after studying his face.

She led Chance inside, the boys ran from the window in the front room. They were obviously curious about Chance. She gave them a warning look as they peeked around the corner and they disappeared, then she turned to Chance.

" You have five minutes Chance. So, tell me what my foolish little brother has done now." Katie said.

" You might want to sit down for this." Chance said.

" Is he alright Chance?" Katie asked, a concerned look on her face.

" No." Chance said then Katie sat down on the near by couch, Chance sat down next to her and grabbed her hands gently. " You know how Dark Kat is always attacking Megakat City?"

" Yes, it was because of him that you and Jake were kicked out of the enforcers." Katie said.

" Yes, well the salvage yard we were forced to work on, got hit in the last attack. I wasn't there at the time, but Jake was, he got hurt very badly." Chance said softly, watching the shock sink in. " He's at Megakat Memorial Hospital."

" Is he going to be ok?" Katie asked, worry in her voice.

" I don't know, right now he's in a coma. The doctor needs you to decide whether he stay's on life support or not." Chance said, gently stroking her hands.

" I... I can't make that decision." Katie said, trembling.

" I don't want to pressure you. If you want, I can have a friend of ours, Callie, make the decision. She has the authority to." Chance said, wiping away some tears from Kaite's eyes.

" No, no he's my little brother, he's my responsibility. I have to go see him." Katie said, trying to pull herself together. " Will you come with me?"

" I... I don't think it's..." Chance was trying to think of a reason not to go, but the look in her eye's made it impossible to say no. " Of course I'll go with you to see Jake."

Chance sat there a moment as she tried to calm down. He rubbed her back as she got the tears to stop. She wiped the remaining tears away. Chance looked away from her for a moment and saw two sets a eye's peering around the corner. When they noticed he saw them, they disappeared from view. Chance couldn't help but wonder if they remembered him. As he thought this Katie got to her feet, getting his attention.

" Just give me a minute to call Mrs. Ayers to watch after the boys." Katie said as she walked towards the kitchen.

" Ok, I'll wait right here." Chance said as he watched her.

He watched as she walked into the kitchen and out of sight. Chance could hear the sound of the two boys whispering from the other end of the couch. He turned around and saw four little ears just barely over the armrest of the couch. He leaned over and looked at the two, who didn't realize they were being watched. He was able to make out what was being said between them.

" I'm telling you, he's the one who gave my the model jet." The tannish kit said.

" Nu-uh, that was Uncle Jake. He built it himself, I remember because I'm older." The whitish kit said, in a 'I'm better' tone.

" Ya know, if I remember correctly, it was from both me and Jake. And we both worked on it together." Chance said, making the two jump.

" I, uh, ummm..." The whitish kit just stuttered.

" If I remember correctly, you are Alex." Chance said to the stuttering kit.

" Uh huh." Alex said, nodding.

" And that makes you Tommy." Chance said, a smile on his face.

" Yep!" Tommy said, smiling at Chance.

" How's that jet doing?" Chance asked.

" It's great, I take real good care of it. It's my favorite." Tommy said, a big smile on his face.

" I'm glad you like it." Chance said.

Chance couldn't help but smile at the two boys. Their attention turned from Chance, to the sound of footsteps coming their way. Chance looked up, expecting to see Katie but instead he saw her husband, Mark. He looked very surprised to see Chance there. He even looked as though he didn't know who Chance was. He even seemed angry at the sight of Chance.

" Who the hell are you?" He asked, glaring at Chance.

" I see you don't remember me. It makes sense though, we haven't each other for years. I'm Chance Furlong, a friend of Jake, Katie's brother." Chance said, getting to his feet.

" Why are you here? What possible reason could you have to come here?" Mark asked, balling his hand into a fist.

" Whoa, hold on. There's no need to get physical, especially around the boys." Chance said, glancing at the boys, who were now standing next to them.

" Boys, got to your rooms. Now." Mark said as he glared at Chance.

They didn't show any sign of protest as they ran to their rooms. Chance had a bad feeling that this guy was just itchin' for a fight. Mark cracked his knuckles, glaring at Chance. Chance slowly made his way towards the kitchen, hoping Katie could clear things up before someone got hurt.

" Get out of my house." Mark said, a slight growl in his throat.

" Hey, listen. I have a very good reason for being here." Chance said as he got closer to the kitchen.

" I don't really care. That brother of hers has caused her enough trouble." Mark said.

" He won't be causing any trouble." Chance said quickly as Mark got closer. " He's in a coma at the hospital."

" What?" Mark suddenly calmed down, that seemed to be the last thing he expected.

" Yeah, and Katie has to decide if he stay's on life support." Chance said calmly.

" Where's Katie?" Mark asked.

" She's in the kitchen, making a phone call." Chance said.

" That's awful. I hope he recovers." Mark said.

" Ok, Mrs. Ayers will be over in a few minutes so... Mark, what are you doing home?" Katie asked.

" I got off early so I figured I would come home and spend time with you and the boys." Mark said, walking up to Katie and wrapping his arms around her. " Chance just told me about Jake. I'm so sorry honey."

" Yeah, Chance is going with me to see Jake, before I make a decision." Katie said as she buried her face into his neck. " I should call Mrs. Ayers back and tell her she doesn't have to come over."

" I'll take care of Mrs. Ayers. You go on and see Jake." Mark said softly as he pulled back from Katie.

" Ok, Chance we'll take my car. I'll bring you back for your motorcycle." Katie said as she grabbed a set of keys off a table.

" Yeah, ok." Chance said as he followed her out the door.

They got into her car and she took a deep breath before starting it up. The ride was a quiet one, neither of them had much to say, or didn't really want to talk. At one point Chance closed his eye's, tired from not sleeping since Felina found the Hanger. Chance sighed heavily as he thought of returning to Megakat City. He was a little afraid of the chance of Feral seeing him. If it was true that he knew Chance was T-bone, then what stopped Feral from arresting him on the spot. Katie had noticed Chance looked tired, she thought it was from him staying up all night, worrying over Jake.

" Chance, did you sleep at all last night?" Katie asked.

" If you call passing out at a desk, with nothing but nightmares running through your mind, then yes I slept, a little." Chance said, not really caring what came out of his mouth at the moment.

" Oh." Katie said in a very quiet voice.

After a few minutes of silence, Chance felt a little bad about what he had just said. She was only asking because she was concerned. He didn't intend to sound so mean about it, but that's how it came out. Then he wondered why he said anything about the nightmares at all. Chance opened his eye's and looked over at Katie, whose attention was on the road.

" I'm sorry, I'm just so tired. And I can't help it, I'm scared for Jake. He's like a brother to me, and I feel a little responsible." Chance said.

" It's ok Chance, I understand." Katie said as they reached the city limits.

Chance had an uneasy feeling in his gut. He knew something was going to happen that he wasn't going to like. He only wished he knew what it was. Chance watched the buildings go by on their way to Megakat Memorial Hospital. He didn't think he could make himself look at Jake again. The memory of what he saw last time was bad enough, but to see him again. Chance didn't know if he could handle it. He looked up into the sky as they got closer to their destination.

" Uh, Chance, which way do I turn?" Katie asked as they came up to a stop sign.

" You turn left here." Chance said.

" Right, It's just been a while since I've been here." Katie said.

Chance just nodded as she continued down the road. After a few wrong turns and some back tracking, they finally reached Megakat Memorial Hospital. Katie parked the car and they went inside. Chance walked up to the front desk first.

" Excuse me. I need to talk with Dr. Rowlands about Jake Clawson." Chance said.

" Oh, yes, he said you should be coming by." The nurse behind the desk said as she looked over a clipboard. " You're in luck. He's in his office at the moment, and should be there for another ten minutes."

" Where is his office?" Chance asked.

" It's down the hall, on the left. His name is on the door." She said pointing down a hall.

" Chance, I want to see Jake first." Katie said, grabbing his arm.

" The room Jake is in is down the same hall, just a little further down. We can have Dr. Rowlands come to the room with us." Chance said.

" Ok." Katie said, letting go of Chance's arm.

They went down the hall and soon found Dr. Rowlands office. Chance knocked on the door and waited for Dr. Rowlands to answer. It wasn't a long wait as the door soon opened.

" Ah, Mr. Furlong. I was wondering what happened to you." Dr. Rowlands said.

" Well, I found the address book, but the phone number was rubbed away. So, I brought his sister Katie here." Chance said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

" Oh, I see." Dr. Rowlands said, a little surprised. " I'm glad you could come Ms. Clawson."

" Actually, it's Mrs. Serril now, but that doesn't matter. Please, before I make any decisions, I must see my brother." Katie said.

" Of course Mrs. Serril. Come with me." Dr. Rowlands said as he led the way to Jake's room.

This was the second time Chance walked down that hall. He felt an immense pressure in his gut as they got closer to Jake's room. Chance could practically hear his own heartbeat as they came to a stop in front of Jake's room. It was everything Chance had to hold himself together as he walked into the room with Katie. Chance watched Katie as she froze when she saw Jake. She turned and buried her face into Chance's shoulder, unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face. She sobbed uncontrollably as Chance patted her back in a caring manner. He looked at Jake once again, he found it near impossible to keep himself from breaking down. Chance looked into Jake's face, and choked back what tears he could before he led Katie out. He didn't know if he led her out for her sake, or for his own. He stood aside as Dr. Rowlands told Katie of Jake's condition and her options. At first, Chance could only make out a word or two as they talked as his mind was in a bit of a haze. After the shock of seeing Jake again wore off he began to hear the whole conversation.

" So, those are your choices. Considering his condition, it would be understandable if you wished to take him off life support." Dr. Rowlands said softly.

" No, I could never live with myself if I did that to him. Besides, he would want to be kept alive. It's just the way he would want it." Katie said as she finally got her crying under control. " Right Chance?"

At first Chance didn't say any thing, he just stood there, looking at his feet. Katie gently touched his shoulder, making Chance flinch for a second. Chance looked up at her, a little confused. He had heard what she said, he just couldn't get himself to react. Dr. Rowlands watched Chance closely, and he didn't like what he saw.

" Did you hear me Chance?" Katie asked softly.

" Yeah, yeah I heard you. You're right, it's how Jake would want it." Chance said, looking at his feet again.

Dr. Rowlands walked up to Chance and looked directly into Chance's eye's. They were a little red, which was to be expected of someone who had been crying. He wished he had looked at them before he led them down the hall. Dr. Rowlands surprised Chance when he suddenly shined a light into his eye's. Chance wanted to snap his eye's shut, but his reflexes were slowed from lack of sleep. When he finally got them shut, Dr. Rowlands just shook his head.

" Mr. Furlong, did you get any sleep last night?" Dr. Rowlands asked.

" A little." Chance said.

" When was the last time you ate something?" Dr. Rowlands asked, still watching Chance's eye's.

Chance stood there a moment and thought. He came to realize that he couldn't even remember the last time he ate. With all that had happened, food wasn't even on his mind. He wondered why he hadn't noticed this before, why his body hadn't told him he needed food. After a minute, Chance realized Dr. Rowlands was still waiting for an answer.

" I... I can't remember. With all the work we've had, car's being backed and everything. We just didn't have much time to eat." Chance said.

" Mr. Furlong, now, I know I'm not your doctor, and you don't have to listen to me. But I am a doctor, and I am going to give you some advice." Dr. Rowlands said rather slowly, watching Chance closely. " I suggest you go home, get something to eat, and get some rest. Other wise you're likely to collapse and end up here as a patient. Do you understand me?"

" Yeah, I understand." Chance said, trying to pull himself out of his daze.

" Alright, as long as you understand." Dr. Rowland said, then he turned to Katie and spoke to her in a whisper. " I think you should try to get him home soon."

" Yes Dr. Rowlands, I'll do that." Katie said in a low whisper, then she turned to Chance. " Come on Chance. We should get going."

" Ok." Chance said as he followed Katie out.

She gently gripped his arm, concerned he may walk off and not realize it. They got into her car and she decided getting Chance back to the salvage yard was top priority now. After a few minutes Chance seem to come out of his daze. He sat there, trying to think of what to say to explain himself.

" Sorry about that back there. I don't know what's wrong with me." Chance said.

" Forget about it Chance. I think you should do as Dr. Rowlands said." Katie said.

" Sure, when we get back to your place, I'll go straight home on the motorcycle." Chance said as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

" I think it would be best if I dropped you off now. If you tried to drive home on that motorcycle and wrecked while still on the dirt road, you might never make it home." Katie said.

" I guess you're right." Chance said, trying not to doze off.

After what felt like an eternity to Chance, they were at the salvage yard. Chance got out, waved to Katie and walked inside as she drove off. He wanted to fall onto the couch, and sleep the day away. But the thought of food had pushed him into the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets and remembered the other reason he hadn't eaten, there wasn't anything to really eat, unless he wanted to risk food poisoning with what sat in the cabinets. Chance just sighed and decided he would just collapse on the couch for now. Maybe some sleep would make him feel better about all that happened. After Chance laid down he felt something poking him in his side. He reached down and grabbed what was poking him, it was the tv remote. Chance just groaned as he laid his head down. He reached out and threw it onto the makeshift table, accidently turning on the tv. The Kats eye news was on, that was the last thing Chance wanted to see. He tried to ignore it as he buried his face in the couch cushion, but the mention of Razor's name caught his attention.

" Yes, just earlier today we discovered the identity of the crazed kat who fell from Razor's grasp. He was, Tim Brown, an ex-Enforcer who lost his family a few years ago in a fire. We have here with us, Dr. James Vargas, a well known psychologist. He believes he may know what caused the kat to act the way he did." Ann said, then the camera moved to Dr. Vargas.

" Thank you Ms. Gora. Now Mr. Brown was suffering from depression, delusions and denial after his family died. He believed they were still alive and just hadn't returned home. This belief caused him to lose track of his life and everything else." Dr. Vargas said.

" But what caused Mr. Brown to attack the Mayor, and blame the SWAT Kats for the death of his family?" Ann asked.

" That psychotic episode was triggered by the attack of Dark Kat. A few days ago, when one of his missiles escaped the SWAT Kats and struck the rebuilt building that had burned down. The building was empty at the time, but Mr. Brown would go by that building daily, to wait for his family. The sight of the building getting hit by the missile opened him up to the present day, but he was still under the delusion that is family was inside, and he thought his family was killed in the attack. Before there was no one to blame for the loss of his family, but in his eyes, it was the SWAT Kats. And in his mind he thought that he had to draw them out to avenge his family." Dr. Vargas said.

" Very interesting, so the SWAT Kats are innocent victims here." Ann said.

" Yes, and I have taken it upon myself to figure out if Razor dropped Mr. Brown, or if the poor diluted kat slipped." Dr. Vargas said.

" And what is your conclusion?" Ann asked, very interested.

" With all evidence that I have studied, and the past actions of Razor I have concluded that Mr. Brown slipped from Razor's grasp." Dr. Vargas said.

" What evidence did you study? And what do you mean by past actions?" Ann asked.

" Well, first there was the sleeve that tore, there were holes in it, indicating Razor had tried to hold on. Then I watched the video from the copper, over and over to watch Razors mouth. He had said something to Mr. Brown just moments before he fell. Razor had told Mr. Brown to drop the gun and grab is arm, thus proving he was trying to save Mr. Brown, but as strong as Razor was there was no way he could hold onto Mr. Brown in the condition he was in. We've all seen the video, we know the injuries he sustained while he hung from that cable, not to mention what he could have suffered before then. Where as his past actions, he has never let a kat get hurt. And we remember the incident when Dark Kat had used Razor's kind nature against him with those impostures, feigning injury. So after looking all this over there is only one possibility, Mr. Brown slipped." Dr. Vargas said, leaning back.

" Just amazing, I'm sure this information will set Razor at ease once he hears it." Ann said.

Chance had enough of watching the news, as he reached out and grabbed the remote. Then he turned off the tv and closed his eye's. He felt a little better knowing Razor's name was cleared, not much, but a little. He let his mind drift as a much desired sleep sank in quickly.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

The worst that can happen

Callie sighed as she worked on Mayor Manx's next speech. She couldn't stop thinking about Jake. She prayed he would pull through, he didn't deserve to to be hurt, much less in a coma. She continued to work on the speech, trying to concentrate. After a few more minutes, she had to take a break. Callie got up from behind her desk and walked over to the window that overlooked Megakat City. She could see nearly everything in the city. Megakat Memorial Hospital was in her sight, making it that much harder to clear her mind. She looked away, and could see the salvage yard. She began to think about Chance, she wondered how he was handling this. It had to be hard on him with out Jake around. Callie decided to go check on him, after all he took it pretty hard when he saw Jake the day before. Callie left the office, leaving the unfinished speech on her desk. As she left the building and headed towards her car she thought of all the craziness of the past few days. Even with all that had happened, no one seemed to be affected by it that much. Considering that's how life in Megakat City has been for the past few years, it wasn't too surprising. The citizens just seemed to pick up their lives the next day, as though the tragedies of the days before never happened. It was both amazing, yet somewhat frightening that they could could move on so quickly. Those thoughts ran through her mind as she was on her way to the salvage yard. It didn't take her long to reach the salvage yard. As she pulled up to the garage, it looked as though it were, lifeless. Callie got out and walked up to the empty garage. She didn't see Chance, then she peeked into the office, still no sign of Chance. Callie knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. When there was no answer she opened the door and peeked in.

" Chance, are you here?" Callie said as she walked in.

Once again, there was no answer. Callie walked into the tv room and saw Chance laying on the couch, sleeping. He shifted around in his sleep as Callie walked up to him. He looked distressed as he laid there, a soft whine in his throat. Callie thought he must have been having a nightmare with how upset he looked. He shifted onto his back, breathing heavily as the nightmare ran through his mind.

-----------------------------------------

T-bone was in a dark, empty field, standing next to the lifeless form of his best friend. Dark Kat stood over them, laughing as T-bone fell to his knee's, then lifted the cold body into his arms. He held Jake's limp body close as he looked up at Dark Kat.

" What's the matter SWAT Kat? Do you miss your friend?" Dark Kat said, then he laughed at the look of pain on T-bone's face. " Don't worry, you'll join him soon enough. But you haven't suffered nearly enough for all the trouble you two have caused me."

Then Dark Kat reached down and pulled Jake's limp body from T-bone's grasp. A swarm of creeplings restrained T-bone so he could do nothing more then watch as Dark Kat did who knows what to Jake's body. A cruel smile was on Dark Kat's face as he held Jake by his head. He held Jake's chin in his other hand, then he stroked Jake's cheek with the claw of his index finger. He ran his claw along Jake's jaw and stopped by his eye.

" It was a shame to destroy such a wonderful mind. But there was no way to corrupt him, so he had to be destroyed. Now all that's left is a lifeless vessel, left to rot." Dark Kat said, his cruel smile growing. " So many kat's think you two are impervious to injury, and think you can save them. But how can you protect the kat's of Megakat City, if you couldn't even protect your partner? The truth is you can't. You can't even fight off my creeplings."

Dark Kat pulled his hand away from Jake's face and he began to squeeze Jake's head. T-bone's eye's widened as he realized what Dark Kat was doing. He tried cry out for him to stop, but he couldn't get his throat to work. The sound of bone cracking was driving T-bone mad, wishing he could do something to stop Dark Kat. He could only look away and cry as Dark Kat continued to apply pressure to Jake's frail skull. T-bone tried to call out Jake's name, only able to create small whines. Then the sickening sound of Jake's skull finally crushing under the pressure caused T-bone's throat to loosen, and allowing him to shout out.

" Jake!" T-bone cried out as everything went black.

-----------------------------------------

" Jake!" Chance shouted as he sat up quickly.

Chance panted heavily as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He froze when he saw Callie, standing only inches away from him. She looked very concerned for him as he sat there. Chance closed his eye's as he tried to calm down. He couldn't believe that Callie was there. Then she reached out and gently stroked his cheek, wiping away a tear. Chance looked up into her concerned eye's.

" Everything's ok Chance." Callie said softly.

" Sorry if I worried you Callie." Chance said as he looked away for a moment.

" Don't worry about it." Callie said as she took a seat next to him.

" Did you need something Callie?" Chance asked.

" I was just checking up on you." Callie said, patting Chance on the back.

" You don't have to." Chance said, wishing she hadn't seen him in his state.

" I know, but you're my friend and I care about you." Callie said giving Chance a soft smile. " Have you contacted Jake's sister yet?"

" Yeah, I went with her to see Jake. She's decided to keep him on life support." Chance said, allowing a small smile to creep onto his face.

" That's good. Just wait, Jake will wake up." Callie said, a hopeful look in her eye's.

" I hope so. If I had been here, maybe I could have saved him." Chance said, his smile disappearing as he stared at his hands.

" There was nothing you could do to help him, you could be in just as bad shape as he is." Callie said in a soft voice.

" I just wish I could have protected him." Chance said.

" I know." Callie said, putting her arm around Chance to comfort him. " You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

" I can't help it. I feel responsible." Chance said.

" Say, have you eaten yet?" Callie asked, trying to change the subject.

" No, I haven't." Chance said.

" How about we get lunch together?" Callie asked.

" I don't know." Chance said, subconsciously placing his hand on his stomach.

" Oh come on, I'm sure you must be hungry." Callie said.

" Not really." Chance said.

" Well, you should eat something. There's no reason to starve yourself." Callie said.

" I'm not starving myself." Chance said.

" I can tell it's been a few days since you've eaten Chance. Is there anything else bothering you?" Callie asked, a concerned look on her face.

" No, there's just been so much work to do around here lately, that there's not much time to eat." Chance said, then he sighed as he looked towards the door. " And with what's happened lately, there's only that much more work to do. At least I don't have any car's to fix yet, maybe I can clean the place up some before I do."

" You need to take a break." Callie said, getting to her feet. " Come on Chance, have lunch with me, my treat."

Callie gave Chance a soft smile, hoping he would decide to go. Chance couldn't stop a small smile form creeping onto his face as she smiled at him. He just couldn't say no to her when she smiled at him. Chance stood up and stretched.

" Alright, you win. I'll have lunch with you." Chance said.

" Great, let's get going." Callie said, reaching out and grabbing Chance's arm.

" Sure." Chance said as Callie led him out to her car.

The two of them got into Callie's car then she started it and they were on their way out. Chance wondered where she was planning on taking him. Most likely somewhere simple. After all, it wasn't like they were on a date. He watched the sky, thinking about Jake. He just couldn't get him off his mind. Then he thought about what he would tell Callie when she wondered where Razor was. He definitely didn't know what to tell her. As this thought ran threw his mind, the car came to stop. Chance looked up at Callie as she cut off the engine. As the got out Chance looked up at the restaurant. It was one of those family restaurant like places. They went in and were soon seated. It wasn't much longer until a young, peppy she kat came up to them and asked their orders. Callie ordered some pasta dish and Chance got a simple sandwich. While the she kat left, Chance began to wonder why Callie hadn't figured out he was T-bone and Jake was Razor. She was very smart after all. Feral figured it out, and he's no genius. Though, it's not like he did it by himself, he did have help. While Chance was lost in thought, Callie decided to try to keep Chance's mind off of Jake.

" So, what did you think about Razor?" Callie asked.

" What? What about Razor?" Chance asked, a little surprised.

" What did you think about that whole 'did he drop that kat' thing?" Callie asked.

" Oh, that. Well, it's obvious that the kat slipped." Chance said, trying not to slip up in his tired state.

" I know, Razor's such a nice guy, he wouldn't hurt a kat without good reason. He was even trying to save that guy, who was trying to kill him by the way." Callie said.

" Yeah, he's a nice guy alright." Chance said quietly, more to himself.

" I wonder if he's doing any better. It's been about a day since I've last seen him." Callie said as she leaned back slightly.

" I'm sure he is." Chance said, knowing very well that he wasn't.

" I'm sure he's fine. T-bone will take care of him. You know, it's funny how protective T-bone can be about Razor. Kind of like how you're protective of..." Callie broke off as she thought about it a second. " ..Jake."

" Uh, Callie?" Chance said as he felt a chill run down his spine as Callie stared at him. " Why are you staring at me like that?"

" No, it can't be, that's impossible." Callie said as she adjusted her glasses.

" What?" Chance asked, nervous.

" I'll tell you later." Callie said as the peppy she kat arrived with their orders.

They ate quietly, making Chance feel uneasy. He couldn't help but wonder if Callie had figured it out. Even though she doubted it now, she still might know. Then he got to thinking if she did figure it out, should he tell her she's right? After all, Feral and Felina knew. And he wondered when Feral was going to take action against him. He probably figured there was no need to rush with Jake in a coma. Chance tried not to think too much about it as he finished off his sandwich. He was quiet as he sat there, waiting for Callie to finish her pasta, which was almost gone. He wondered why she doubted that he and Jake were the SWAT Kats. It's not that he wanted her to find out, but still. After a minute Callie finished eating and she looked at Chance with a soft smile. Just when Chance was about to say something to Callie, that peppy she kat appeared by their table.

" Is there anything else you would like?" She asked.

" No thank you. What about you Chance?" Callie said.

" No, I'm good." Chance said.

" Ok, I'll be right back with the bill." She said, before walking off.

Chance played with a napkin between his fingers while they sat there. He glanced at Callie, who was staring at him. It made him nervous the way she looked at him, like she was studying him or trying to figure him out. He wished she would stop staring at him. When the she kat returned with the bill Callie paid then the two of them walked out to her car. Then they got in and were on their way back to the salvage yard. Chance couldn't wait any longer to ask Callie.

" So, what was with the weird look you gave me back there?" Chance asked.

" I was just thinking that you and T-bone are very similar. I almost thought you were him, but that's impossible." Callie said, then she laughed softly to herself.

" How do you figure that?" Chance asked.

" Well, you couldn't hide being a SWAT Kat from Jake. I mean sure at first I thought he could be Razor, but he's so shy and quiet. I can't believe I let myself even think that you could be T-bone." Callie said.

" Yeah, imagine that." Chance said, a small, nervous smile on his face.

" And where would you keep the hanger? I just can't see you hiding the Turbokat any where in that salvage yard, and you're always so busy with cars." Callie said.

" Yeah." Chance said as he looked away from her.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Then salvage yard came into sight, and Chance felt a little relieved. Once they get there, he could avoid this conversation and go inside.

" But there is the fact that kats can act very differently under a mask." Callie said suddenly.

" What do you mean?" Chance asked, his eye's locked onto Callie's face.

" I mean what I said. When someone's behind a mask, they tend to act differently then they normally do, and that could go for Jake too." Callie said, a completely serious look in her eye's. " Chance, is it possible that you could be who I think you are?"

" Any thing is possible Callie. No matter what the circumstances. Look at the things that have happened to Megakat City that seemed impossible." Chance said.

" Ok, so are you?" Callie asked as she pulled into the salvage yard.

Chance was about to answer her but stopped as he looked towards the garage. None other then Feral stood by his car, waiting. His eye's locked with Chance's as the car came to a stop. His eye's narrowed as Chance got out of the car. Chance tried to keep his cool as Feral glared at him.

" Furlong, I think we should talk." Feral said.

" I really don't think we have anything to talk about." Chance said, then he turned away from Feral.

" If you know what's good for you, you'll stop being so stubborn and talk with me." Feral said, then he lowered his voice so only Chance could hear. " I suggest we make it a private conversation, if you don't want your secret spilled, yet."

" What are you talking about?" Chance said, trying to keep calm.

" I saw the empty hanger, I'm no fool Furlong." Feral said.

Chance couldn't stop the shocked look from appearing on his face. If Feral knew and was going to do something, then there was no reason to try to hide it from Callie any more. Especially if he has to leave Megakat City. Chance suddenly became very serious.

" I don't think I need to hide it from Callie anymore." Chance said in a low tone.

" Why don't you leave Chance alone Feral, he's having a pretty hard time with Jake in the hospital." Callie said as she appeared beside them.

" Because he has to take responsibility for the damage he's done to Megakat City. Isn't that right, SWAT Kat!" Feral said reaching out to grab Chance's arm.

" I don't think so." Chance said, jumping back.

" What are you talking about?" Callie said.

" Furlong and Clawson are the SWAT Kat's and they have broken too many laws. He belongs behind bars with all the damage they've done." Feral said, glaring at Chance.

" The SWAT Kat's have saved the city from certain doom on several occasions, which is more then you have. If it wasn't for them, then Megakat City might not even be here anymore." Callie said, glaring at Feral.

" Be that as it may, Deputy Mayor, they still broke several laws. I may not be able to lock Clawson up, but I can surely get this vigilante in custody." Feral said as he walked towards Chance.

" How can you be sure Chance is who you think he is?" Callie said, even though she knew he was right.

" That's the only thing he has right I'm afraid, but Megakat City still needs me, so I'm not giving up Feral, sorry." Chance said as he backed away from Feral. " Sorry about keeping it from you Callie, but we had to."

Then he bolted past Feral. Chance knew he had to make it to the cyclotron and get out of there. Chance ran through part of the obstacle course, trying to slow Feral down, and it worked. Chance moved through with ease, but Feral, who didn't know the course, got caught up in the obstacles. This gave Chance the time he needed to run down the launch ramp where the cyclotron sat. He jumped on and started it up, wasting no time as he raced out. The incline of the launch ramp caused the cyclotron to catch some air, and fly over the fence. Chance couldn't believe that just happened as he landed on the street. Now he just had to get out of Megakat City before Feral could catch up. It didn't take Chance long to get out of the city since the salvage yard was near the city limits. After many miles without any one in pursuit, Chance figured he was in the clear for the most part, but he didn't risk slowing down. The mountains that hid the hanger came into sight in the distance. Chance just wanted to get inside. He had no idea what he was gong to do now. He was sure that every enforcer knew who the SWAT Kats were by now as he got closer to the mountains base. As he got closer, he could hear the familiar sound of a jet. Chance made a sharp turn, not wanting to give away from the hangers position, but the sand of the desert didn't allow him to make a successful turn. Instead, the cyclotron slid across the sand, before falling over. Chance panicked as he quickly jerked his leg free from the cyclotron and tried to stand. But a pain in his ankle made him fall back. In his panic, he twisted his ankle as he jerked his leg free. He could do nothing but sit there as the jet landed near by. Chance was sure it was over, that he lost everything by allowing himself to panic. Chance looked at the cyclotron as he heard the cockpits canopy open. He couldn't believe it was going to end like this. He looked up at the sound of quickly approaching footsteps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Please review, and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

The worst that can happen

Felina put on her helmet as she prepared for a routine patrol. She did a quick check before she went on her way. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Chance and what he must be going through. She knew as long as Jake was in a coma, it would only be that much harder for him to stop the fiends that attacked Megakat City on a daily basis. She wished her Uncle would ease off of him for a little while, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up over it. As these thoughts ran through her mind, her Uncles voice rang out from the helmet communicator.

" All units, be on alert, Chance Furlong is on the run. He took off towards the desert, I want him captured, by any means necessary." Feral said, sounding angry.

Once Felina heard this, she raced off to the Enforcer hanger and jumped into her jet. She knew if she didn't get to Chance first, he would definitely end up behind bars. Even if Callie pardoned him for every charge against him, they would have to wait for the paper work to be done before Chance was free. All the punks he and Jake had put away would only need five minutes with Chance to torture him, maybe even kill him. And she was sure they wouldn't hesitate a moment if they got the opportunity gang up on one of the SWAT Kats. Felina was just glad that her Uncle hadn't said anything about Chance being T-bone yet. At least his secret was safe, for now. She was willing to bet the reason he hadn't said anything about it was because most of the Enforcers actually supported the SWAT Kats. Which meant those who supported them would look the other way and let him escape. Once she had launched, she headed straight for the hanger, knowing that's where he would be going. Once over the desert, she kept her eye's open, not wanting to miss him. After a while, she thought he had made it to the hanger already. Just when she was about to turn back, she saw a cloud of sand in the air, with the cyclotron not too far in head of it. As she got closer to the cyclotron, it made a sharp turn, which wasn't a good move to make on that loose sand. Felina watched as the cyclotron slid across the sand the fell over as it came to a stop. She immediately started to land, concerned that Chance may be hurt. As she landed she looked over at him, and he was just sitting there. Felina wasted no time, once the canopy opened she hurried over to him. Chance looked up at the sound of the quickly approaching footsteps. He seemed surprised to see that the pilot was Felina.

" Are you ok?" Felina asked as she kneeled down beside him.

" Yeah, I'll be alright." Chance said.

" You're not hurt are you?" Felina asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

" I'm fine." Chance said.

" Did I scare you?" Felina asked, sure that she had.

" What, you, scare me?" Chance said, making Felina raise an eyebrow at him. " I was terrified."

" It makes sense, my Uncle has a watch out for you. Which means you better get to your hanger, fast." Felina said.

" That's where I was going." Chance said as Felina stood up.

" I'll take you there. Is the launch ramp operational?" Felina asked, reaching her hand out for Chance.

" Yeah, it is. Earlier, before I took Jake's sister to see him I went and picked up the Turbokat." Chance said as he took her hand.

" Then I'll take you and the cyclotron to the hanger." Felina said, pulling Chance to his feet, then he swayed as he put weight on his injured ankle. " Your fine huh?"

" Mostly, I think I pulled something when I jerked my leg free." Chance said as Felina helped him stand.

" Lets get you into my jet." Felina said.

" Wait, how are you going to get the cyclotron to the hanger? You don't have a place in your jet to put it, do you?" Chance asked.

" Sort of, just don't worry about it." Felina said as she helped Chance into her jet, a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

Chance didn't say anything else, not wanting to annoy her. He just sat back as Felina took care of the cyclotron. After just a few minutes, she jumped into the pilot seat and started up her jet. It didn't take long for them to reach the hanger since they were close to it. A passage higher up the mountain opened. revealing the launch ramp. Felina maneuvered in and landed her jet. She was a little confused when she didn't see the Turbokat as she came to a stop on the platform it should have been on.

" I thought you said you picked up the Turbokat." Felina said as the platform lowered down into the spacious hanger.

" I did, it's below, off to the side." Chance said.

Felina just nodded as the platform came to a stop. She could see the Turbokat as she looked around the hanger while waiting for the canopy to open. Once the canopy opened Felina helped Chance out, then unloaded the cyclotron. Chance sat at a near by work table with his head buried in his arms. Felina felt sorry for Chance as she looked at him. His whole world just fell to pieces once her Uncle labeled him as an outlaw. Now he could only sit around, waiting for him to be called on to protect Megakat City. And it didn't help to have his partner in a coma. Felina wished she knew what to say to make him feel better, but that just wasn't one of her strong points. Felina placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment.

" I should get going, take care." Felina said, then she returned to her jet.

Chance just sat there as Felina started up her jet. The platform began to raise and she was soon out of sight. Chance waited until he heard Felina's jet fly off, then he got up and limped off to his room. He felt he needed to lay down as a feeling of dizziness began to hit him. He had one crazy day so far, he only hoped he could get some rest before something else happened. Once in his room, he looked around. The walls were bare stone, only one light dangling from the ceiling, barely lighting the room. There was a table with all kinds of tools and parts in the nearest corner. Across in the opposite corner was a banged up dresser half the drawers with clothes, the other half had gadgets in them. And in the farthest corner was his 'bed' which was just a mattress sitting on the floor with a blanket and a couple of practically flat pillows. Chance shook his head as he walked over to his 'bed' and laid down. He sighed as he thought of all the things that had happened over the past few days and closed his eye's.

" Well, things can't get much worse then this." Chance said before he drifted off into some much desired sleep, hoping no nightmares would plague him while he slept.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok here it is guys. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

The worst that can happen

Callie stood in the salvage yard, unable to believe what just happened. Feral was on his way back to his car, after he informed all Enforcers to be on the look out for Chance. He looked at Callie, who hadn't moved since Chance took off. She was staring at the ground, and didn't even notice Feral was looking at her. He walked up to her, wondering what was going through her mind. As he looked down at her, he noticed her hands trembling.

" Are you alright, Deputy Mayor?" Feral asked.

" You monster..." Callie said, in no more then a whisper.

" What?" Feral said, unsure he heard right.

" You monster..." Callie said, a little louder. " How could you? How could you?"

" It's my duty to arrest any one who breaks the laws, you know that." Feral said simply.

" So if Jake wakes up, he goes to jail. Is that it?" Callie said, still not looking at Feral.

" I can't let them go just because they protected the city a few times." Feral said sternly.

" You just can't accept the fact that they have done a better job at protecting the city then you have! The fact that they've succeeded where you have failed so many times! They've even saved your life a few times and you just turn your back on them like they did nothing to help you!" Callie shouted as she hit his shoulders with her fists, unable to stop herself.

Feral just stood there and let her get it out of her system. After she finished her little fit, she fell to her knees crying, hoping Chance wouldn't get caught. Feral stood there and watched as Callie broke down. It didn't take long for him to realize that the reason for her tears weren't just over the SWAT Kats, but over Jake and Chance themselves. Quite often, she could be found there at the salvage yard, when she had a few moments to waste. She didn't have many friends to just joke around and waste time with. Feral kneeled down by Callie, who was trying her hardest to pull herself together.

" I'm sorry, but I must due my duty, just as you must do your own." Feral said, gently gripping Callie's shoulder. " Besides, if I know Furlong, he won't allow himself to be caught."

" It's just not fair." Callie said, wiping away the tears.

Feral reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears. Callie looked up into his eye's, and for the first time they didn't seem to have their usual cold stare. Feral moved some hair out of her face as she straightened her glasses. Feral very rare showed such kindness, to anyone. Just as Feral was about to say something, he got a message that he didn't want to hear.

" Commander Feral sir... it's Dark Kat... he's escaped!" An Enforcer said over Feral's communicator.

" I'm on my way." Feral said, getting to his feet.

" Dark Kat escaped? How did he escape?" Callie said.

" I don't know, but I won't let him get away." Feral said as he held out his hand to help Callie to her feet.

Callie took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, then he got into his car and left for Enforcer headquarters. As soon as Feral was out of sight Callie ran over to her car and reached for her purse. Then she froze as she remembered that she couldn't contact the SWAT Kats to take care of Dark Kat this time. Callie sat there, wondering if Chance got away. She started her car, then she looked at the salvage yard once more and drove off. Instead of heading for the office, she was going to Megakat Memorial Hospital. For some reason she felt like she just had to see Jake. The whole way there she felt somewhat, anxious and she couldn't figure out why. By the time she arrived to her destination she was frustrated with the anxiety that had built up. She took a deep breath to try to relax herself before going in. She headed straight to Jake's room since she still remembered the way. She stood outside the room for a minute, trying to prepare herself to see him again. She entered the room and saw Jake laying in the bed, still in the state of deep unconsciousness. She walked up to his bedside and looked into his face. It was strange, but he seemed peaceful as he laid there. Oblivious to what was happening while he slept, but it was also sad at the same time. Callie wondered what awaited him once he woke up, if he woke up. She also wondered what was going through his mind while he was in the deep coma. She gently placed her hand over Jake's as she looked into his face.

" Jake, you have to pull through, for Chance, for Megakat City... for me. I don't know if you can hear me or not Jake, I hope you can. I just want you to come back to us Jake, please, just come back." Callie said softly, trying not to cry.

She stared into his expressionless face, choking back tears. She pulled her hand back and wiped away the tears that she couldn't stop from escaping her eyes. She pulled herself together, swallowing a couple of times before she tried to speak again.

" I'll come back to see you Jake." Callie said, then she turned to leave.

Callie knew she had to get back to the office and finish up Mayor Manx's speech for him. She said a quick prayer for Jake, then she left. It was going to be a long day for her, she just knew it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, it's short, but at least I've updated, right? Any ways, please review.


	15. Chapter 15

The worst that can happen

Chance was awakened by the sound of the alarm. He pushed himself up into a sitting position as he tried to shake the sleep from his head. He wished he knew what time it was as he somehow managed to get on his feet, a pain in his ankle reminded him it was still hurting. He limped down the hall and into the hanger, where the system was set up. He grabbed the alarm line as he sat down in a nearby chair.

" T-bone here." Chance yawned out, still tired.

" T-bone, uh, Chance I'm glad you got away." Callie said, in an excited tone.

" Thanks... I'm sorry things happened this way Callie." Chance said.

" Don't apologize Chance, you don't have to." Callie said.

" Listen, don't call me Chance, Feral hasn't let any one know I'm T-bone yet." Chance said, trying to suppress another yawn.

" Ok, but right now I'm at home. I didn't wake you, did I?" Callie said.

" Yeah, but don't worry about it. By the way, what time is it?" Chance asked.

" It's nearly ten." Callie said.

" It can't be that late." Chance said.

" But it is Chance." Callie said, sounding a little concerned.

" I guess I was more tired then I thought." Chance said.

" Chance, where are you right now?" Callie asked.

" I'm at the hanger. Well, the back up hanger. Razor and I built it just incase something like this happened. It's bigger then our first one, but it's not exactly furnished to live in just yet. We weren't done working on it. Why do you ask?" Chance said.

" Well, if you ever need a place to stay the night, you're always welcome here." Callie said softly.

" I'm fine here Callie, but thanks for the offer." Chance said, smiling to himself.

" It's no problem." Callie said.

" I should get going Callie, there's something I have to do." Chance said.

" Wait, there's something you should know." Callie said quickly.

" What is it?" Chance asked.

" Earlier today, Dark Kat got away from the Enforcers." Callie said.

" What!" Chance said, jumping up from the chair, then sitting back down quickly because of his ankle. " How did that maniac get away?"

" I don't know." Callie said.

" Thanks for telling me Callie, I really should get going now." Chance said.

" Ok, be careful Chance." Callie said.

" I will." Chance said, then he hung up the line.

Chance got up and limped over to the lockers that his and Jake's flight suits now sat in. He opened his locker and sighed as he looked at his flight suit. He had to convince Feral to leave Jake alone if he wakes up. The condition Jake was in made him vulnerable to what ever Feral had planed for him. There was no way Jake could escape from them if he woke up before he healed. Chance knew there had to be something he could do to make Feral leave him alone. Then it hit him, he knew exactly how to make Feral back off. He grabbed his flight suit, knowing it was safer for him to be running around Megakat City as T-bone than as Chance at the moment. He decided to pay Feral a visit. He quickly dressed into his flight suit and then looked over the vehicles he had to choose from. He needed something quick, so he could get away if Feral tries anything, but it had to be small so no one noticed it. T-bone sighed as his eye's fell on the cyclotron. It seemed like the best choice, but with their recent bad luck with it he wasn't about to trust it. He decided he would have better luck using the hoverkat. So he got in and was on his way to Megakat City. He thought about the time it would take for him to get there and he figured with all that was going on, Feral might still be at his office in Enforcer headquarters for a while. He really hoped that Feral would be there rather then at home, he really didn't want to go there. He kept his mind clear of all thought's but the one of how he was going to get Feral to leave Jake alone. After a couple of hours he was in the city limits. The hoverkat was running as quietly as it could, which was actually pretty quiet. They never had to take it slow with the hoverkat before, so he didn't know how quiet it could be. It wasn't much longer until he pulled up to Enforcer headquarters, and parked in the shadows. He scanned the parking lot with his eye's and he could see a few cars. He recognized Feral's right away, they had worked on it so many times that it would be hard not to. He decided to sit there and wait for Feral to come out. He watched as other kats left the building then got into their cars and left, completely unaware of the fact that the were being watched. After a while there were only two car's in the lot, Feral's and Felina's. He couldn't help but wonder why she was staying late, he figured she was helping him with the Dark Kat escaping problem. T-bone yawned as he sat there waiting. He glanced at his watch and was surprised that it was nearly two in the morning. T-bone sighed as he got out of the hoverkat, deciding just sitting there was a waste of time. Just as he began to head towards the building he heard someone coming. He stood there, still concealed in the shadows, waiting to see who it was.

" Uncle, you need to go home and get some sleep. Dark Kat may have escaped, but we can get him again." Felina said as she and Feral left the building.

" It wouldn't be so bad if Furlong hadn't escaped from my grasp as well." Feral said, a slight growl in his throat.

" Forget about him, he's no threat." Felina said.

" I highly doubt that." Feral said.

" You should listen to your niece, she's right you know." T-bone said, not moving from the shadows.

" Where are you?" Feral practically yelled, looking around the nearly empty lot.

" Calm down before you wake the city." T-bone said, stepping out of the shadows.

" You're either very brave or very stupid to even show your face here." Feral said, glaring at T-bone.

" Uncle." Felina said warningly, then she turned to T-bone. "What are you doing here T-bone?"

" I'm here to talk to the Commander." T-bone said a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

" Must everything be a joke to you?" Feral asked, annoyed with him.

" Only when everything is at it's worst, and right now, that's the way it seems to be." T-bone said.

" You are a fool, you know that?" Feral said.

" Yeah, I've been told that a few times in my life, but there is a very serious matter to discuss." T-bone said, walking closer to Feral.

" Really, and what would that be?" Feral asked, as T-bone came to a stop only a few feet from him.

" Jake's well being, that's what. I just hope you remember our little _deal_ from earlier." T-bone said.

" What are you talking about? I never made a deal with you." Feral said, a little confused.

" Let me refresh your memory then. We had a certain talk in your office, about a day ago. Then, when I went to leave to see Jake, you told me that what was said in the office was to stay in the office. And I told you that I won't say anything, as long as you leave Jake alone. Then you gave me your word that you would leave Jake alone. Remember now?" T-bone said.

" I forgot about that." Feral said.

" Let me warn you right now Feral. You can put me through all the hell you want, but if you harm my buddy, in any way... I'll make sure every second of your life from that moment on is nothing but hell." T-bone said, glaring at a stunned Feral.

" So, are you giving up then?" Feral asked, trying to hide the fear in his eye's.

" No, like I said before, Megakat City still need's me. The truth is, there are some villains that you can't stop, but I can. Putting me away would only give them an advantage over you." T-bone said.

" What happens when there's someone you can't stop?" Feral asked.

" We pray for someone who can stop them?" T-bone said, a joking smile on his face.

" There you go with your jokes again." Feral said.

" Sorry, it slipped." T-bone said, shrugging.

" You know you can't ever return to the city without that mask." Feral said.

" What does it matter? Dark Kat probably already knows who I am because of you. I bet he was waiting for you to screw up, and you did, when you put that watch out for me. By doing that, you told him who I was." T-bone said.

" How would he know?" Feral askedgetting annoyed with T-bone.

" Just think about it for a minute." T-bone said, then there was silence for a moment.

" A list of kat's who could be Razor, one kat on the list has a friend who matches the description of T-bone. Both of them ex-Enforcers. One a hot-shot pilot, the other, one awesome WSO. Both excellent mechanics, capable of building and flying their own jet. They live and work in a salvage yard, all the parts they need at their disposal. Plenty of space to hide a hanger if properly constructed. It's all there, how would he not know?" Felina said, staring off into the night sky.

" And if you never tried to find out who we were, Dark Kat might have never figured out." T-bone said, then he turned away from them and began to walk away. " It's late, I should get going."

Feral stood there for a moment, watching T-bone walk away. Felina was surprised that he wasn't trying to stop him from getting away. After a moment Feral, called out to him.

" SWAT Kat." Feral said calmly, T-bone stopped for a moment and turned his head. " You're limping, did you know that?"

" Yeah, I know. What about it?" T-bone said.

" You should rest that leg if you expect to get away from me the next time we meet." Feral said.

" I'll keep that in mind." T-bone said, then he disappeared into the shadows.

He got into the hoverkat and drove off, making his way back to the hanger. Feral and Felina stood there for a few minutes, then Feral continued on his way to his car. Felina was a bit confused at what just happened. She really had expected him to try to capture T-bone while he had the opportunity.

" Uncle, why did you stand there and let him leave?" Felina asked.

" Would you have let me try to capture him?" Feral asked, but Felina didn't answer. " That's what I thought."

" I'm sorry Commander." Felina said, Feral looked at her.

" Don't apologize, there's no need for it." Feral said, as he opened his car door. " Good night Felina."

" Good night Uncle." Felina said as he got into his car, then she walked over to her car.

Feral drove off once Felina was in her car. She sat there a moment, wondering how much her Uncle really knew. She just shook that thought from her head, knowing there were more important things to worry about. Then she started her car and headed home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so let me know what you thought. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

The worst that can happen

T-bone sat on the roof of an office building of some sort, looking over Megakat City. It was too peaceful in his opinion. Ever since the Dark Kat incident, nothing had happened. Not even simple street crimes, and T-bone hated it. Something rotten was going on, he could feel it. He laid back for a moment and looked to the sky, trying to figure out what was going on. He closed his eye's and listened to the sounds of Megakat City. He gave a frustrated sigh as he laid there, then he felt something cold and wet hit his face. He opened his eye's and saw dark rain clouds in the sky. He sat up as rain began to fall and got to his feet. He started to walk off towards the Turbokat, figuring it would be best if he returned to the hanger. Then he heard the sound of a jet in the sky. He looked around, but he couldn't see a jet anywhere. Then he saw the jet as it descended from the cover of the clouds, it was Dark Kat's jet. T-bone rushed over to the Turbokat, wasting no time in getting it into the air. Just as he caught up with Dark Kat's jet, he saw a missile fly from it, and it didn't take him long to find the target, Megakat Memorial Hospital. Before T-bone could even try to lock onto the missile, it collided with the hospital, exploding on impact. T-bone sat there, stunned. Everything went silent as the explosion ripped through the hospital, destroying it and near by buildings as well. T-bone's breath caught in his chest as he watched the horrible sight unfold before him. He could swear his heart stopped as the buildings collapsed before him. Next thing T-bone knew he was falling, parts of his jet falling around him. He looked down at what was below him, he saw the artificial lake in Megakat Park. He closed his eye's, feeling as though all hope was lost. Everything was still silent, not a sound around him, even as he hit the water. He couldn't feel his body as it began to sink. He felt he could do nothing as everything around him became dark.

-----------------------------------------

Chance's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. He sat up quickly and looked around, his vision a bit hazy. As his vision returned he realized he was in his bed at the hanger, tangled in his blanket. He was soaked with cold sweat from the nightmare that tormented him only seconds ago. He untangled himself from the blanket and leaned against the wall. Chance buried his face in the blanket then he decided not to go back to sleep, fearing the nightmare would return or a worse one would take it's place. He then pushed himself up off the wall, swaying a little, still groggy from his tiring sleep. As he made his way down the cold stone hall, he heard a sound like someone was in the hanger besides him. At first he shrugged it off, thinking his mind was still playing tricks on him. But when he heard it again he stopped, then tried to figure out where it was coming from. It sounded as though it was coming from the 'kitchen'. He made his way down the hall and stopped just beside the kitchen doorway. Chance peeked into the kitchen, prepared to fight if he had to. He sighed a relieved sigh as he saw who the intruder was.

" What are doing here?" Chance asked the intruder.

" Don't sneak up on me like that." Felina said, removing her hand from the gun on her hip.

" You didn't answer my question." Chance said as he looked at a bag on the counter, raising an eyebrow at her.

" I figured you didn't have any food here, so I brought you some. But don't expect this to become a regular thing." Felina said.

" I won't, and thanks." Chance said, leaning on the counter. " Why didn't you wake me when you got here?"

" You looked like you could use the sleep." Felina said simply.

" It's the sleep that's tiring me out." Chance said.

" Nightmares?" Felina said.

" Yeah, how'd you guess?" Chance asked, looking at the ceiling.

" I talked with Callie, she said the last time she saw you, that it seemed like you had a nightmare." Felina said, looking into Chance's tired face. " What are they about?"

" Do you even have to ask?" Chance said.

" They're about Jake, aren't they?" Felina said, watching him.

" Yes, and each one is worst then the last." Chance said, pushing himself off the counter. " If only there was a way to stop these nightmares."

" They'll stop, eventually." Felina said.

" What time is it?" Chance asked suddenly.

" It's nearly four in the afternoon. Why?" Felina said.

" Has anything happened lately?" Chance asked, ignoring her question.

" No, it's been quiet since yesterday." Felina said.

Chance remained quiet as he still stared at the ceiling. Felina looked up, but didn't see anything. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his mind as he stood there. It was unnerving to watch Chance act so strangely. This wasn't the strong, confident kat she knew, it was a broken soul. He changed so quickly, it was frightening. She knew it was only a matter of time before everything became too much for him to handle. It was terrible to see someone so great fall so far, so fast.

" You know, I never thought things could go so wrong. I always thought Jake was just being paranoid." Chance said closing his eyes. " What am I supposed to do now?"

" Just be ready for when you're needed. After all, you're the one who said Megakat City still needed you." Felina said.

" Yeah, I owe that much to Jake." Chance said.

Felina just nodded, not wanting to say any thing to upset him any more then he already was. Though it did seem like he was starting to pull himself back together. She hoped he was, because she had a feeling that something was going to happen, and that T-bone would be needed. Chance looked at Felina, and noticed she seemed bothered by something. He was sure she was worried about him, and the way he had acted just a few minutes ago obviously didn't help to put her mind at ease. Chance rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of something to say so she wouldn't worry about him.

" How's you ankle?" Felina asked suddenly.

" My ankle? It's doing better I guess, at least it's stopped hurting." Chance said shrugging.

" That's good. I don't think my Uncle was kidding last night." Felina said.

" Neither do I, but I don't think he'll ever catch me." Chance said, with a confident smirk on his face.

" Oh really?" Felina said.

" Yeah, really." Chance said.

" Don't you forget that now." Felina said, glad that his hot shot attitude was returning.

" I won't." Chance said.

" I should get going. I'll see you later." Felina said.

" Yeah, see ya." Chance said as she was heading for the doorway. " Felina, thanks, for everything."

" Forget about it." Felina said as she left.

Chance just stood there as she left. It felt a little strange that Felina was the one helping him when everything seemed to be at it's worst. He just shook his head as he thought of how weak he felt. He knew he was stronger then how he had been acting, he just had to pull himself together. Chance decided that his time would be best spent working on the hanger. After all, it was still a work in progress.

------------------------------------

Feral was sitting in his office, trying to figure out what to do next. He had to be ready for when Dark Kat returned. He wasn't sure when that would be, or what Dark Kat would do when he returned. He was sure Dark Kat would try to finish off Jake when did return.

" Why did I try to find out who the SWAT Kats were?" Feral asked himself as he ran a hand over the top of his head.

Then there was a knock on the door. Feral was a little surprised since he wasn't expecting anyone to drop by.

" Come in." Feral said as he quickly straightened himself up.

The door opened and an Enforcer officer walked in. He had a tape in his hand along with a file of some sort. He walked up to Feral's desk, looking very serious.

" Commander Feral sir, I have here a surveillance tape from when Dark Kat escaped as well as the written report, that includes the questioning of the guards on duty before and during Dark Kats escape. I figured you may want to have a look at it." The Enforcer said as he held the tape and report out in front of him.

" Thank you, maybe these can shed some light on this puzzling situation, so it won't happen when we catch him again." Feral said as he took them from the Enforcer. " Is this all?"

" Yes, at the moment it is Commander Feral sir." The Enforcer said.

" Then you may return to your work." Feral said.

" Yes sir Commander." The Enforcer said, then he left Feral's office.

Feral thumbed through the report, keeping his eye's open for any thing that could help him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I finished this chapter. It feels like forever since I've updated anything. Sorry it's kind of short compared to past chapters. So, please review everyone and let me know what you thought.


	17. Chapter 17

The worst that can happen

As Feral sat in his office watching the security footage he noticed something wasn't quite right. He paused the tape and opened the report again. He counted out four guards in the report, but five on the tape. Feral knew they didn't forget to interview a guard, but that the extra kat wasn't a guard at all. He was sure of it as he watched the tape through, the kat seemed determined not to let his face be seen by the security camera. Then the picture turned to static just before the break out and returned after just a few moments, showing the two unconscious guards by the empty cell. Feral sighed as he tried to figure out who that extra kat could have been. After all Dark Kats followers were those creeplings, and not many 'normal' kat's would want to help him. Feral placed his hand over his eye's and sighed heavily. He was willing to bet that if Jake wasn't in a coma he could have figured it out, then he and Chance would go out as the SWAT Kats to track down Dark Kat. Feral was close to pulling his hair out in frustration as he was hit with a sudden feeling of guilt. He didn't understand why he felt so guilty over Jake's condition, and Chance's predicament. He was just doing his job, that's all. But it didn't matter how many times he told himself that, it didn't help him feel any better. Once again Feral was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his office door. Feral sighed as he straightened himself up.

" Come in." Feral said, closing the report on his desk.

Felina entered and closed the door behind her. She saw the report on his desk and then looked at the tv that was now off.

" Any luck?" Felina asked simply.

" A little, there appears to be an extra kat on the tape then there is in the report. I believe who ever that kat is helped Dark Kat escape. The problem is, the kat never shows his face to the camera." Feral said, leaning back in his chair.

" Well, could it be one of those ninja kats? He's used them before and I'm sure they could disguise themselves as guards." Felina said as she leaned on Feral's desk.

" Yes, it's a possibility." Feral said as he crossed his arms.

" But, how would they know where to find him?" Felina said.

" He has his ways of informing them. We just have to figure out how, as well as where he is now and what he plans to do next. To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't tried to finish Clawson off yet." Feral said.

" If I remember correctly, Dark Kat was never one for killing them quickly. He likes to make them suffer, and what better way then let Jake lay in a coma, leaving Chance worrying over what's going to happen to Jake." Felina said.

" Yes, that is that maniacs method, isn't it." Feral said.

" And he knows how much you want to put them behind bars. He probably expects you to arrest Jake once he awakes, and is strong enough to be released." Felina said, trying not to look at her Uncle.

" He's right, Clawson has broken quite a few laws. You know what our duty is Felina. I took an oath to put anyone who broke the laws behind bars, this includes those vigilantes. You took the very same oath Felina." Feral said, watching her.

" I know Uncle, but, do we have to lock Jake up? He's already been through so much, and he may not heal completely. He may lose the ability to walk, or even have brain damage from the head trauma he's suffered." Felina said as she clenched her hands into fists, staring at the floor. " If he wakes up, and he's charged before a full diagnosis is made... it just wouldn't be right."

" I'll keep that in mind, but as long as Furlong is still out there I can't do anything to Clawson anyways. Remember?" Feral said, frowning at the idea that Chance had something on him.

" That's right, you hurt Jake in any way and Chance will use what ever it is he has on you." Felina said.

" Yes, besides, I don't see Clawson waking any time soon." Feral said.

" I hope you're right Uncle, waking up to this would probably be a big shock to him." Felina said as she looked up.

Feral remained silent for a moment. Felina looked at him as he leaned back in his chair. It was obvious something else was bothering him, but she was sure he'd be too stubborn to admit it. Just like he was too stubborn to admit the SWAT Kats were just trying to help protect the city. Feral sighed as he straightened up in his chair.

" Felina, call off the watch on Furlong. I have nothing to hold on him without giving away his secret." Feral said.

" You mean it Uncle?" Felina said, surprised with him.

" Well it's not like he's dumb enough to show up in the city, so what's the point in keeping a watch for him." Feral said.

" You're right Uncle, I'll get right on it." Felina said, then she left to as he told her.

She couldn't deny that she was happy with her Uncles decision, though she did question his true intentions of it.

---------------------------------------------

Chance was working on one of the computers that still needed to be set up. He had been working none stop since Felina left. He was having a lot of trouble getting the computer working, after all, the tech stuff was Jake's thing not Chance's. He glanced at the clock as he set down the tool he had just been using. It was getting pretty late, and he was tired. But he just shook his head as he placed the panel cover over the computers controls. He crossed his fingers, hoping he didn't mess anything up as he started the computer up. The computer hummed as it started up, and Chance smiled to himself. It appeared to be running fine, he just had to run it through a systems check to make sure everything was working properly. He could feel a small bit of pride well up in his chest at the thought of himself getting the computer running. As the systems check began the screen flickered for a few seconds, then Chance felt a shock run up his right arm as an electric surge ran through the computer. He jumped back, grabbing his arm then he tripped over the tool box on the floor. He fell and hit his head on a nearby computer console, then he hit the floor. He laid there for a moment with his eye's closed, waiting for the pain in his arm to subside. He opened his eye's in time to see the computer screen die, then the lights in the hanger died. He sighed heavily as he sat up.

"Dang, I guess I'll just ask Professor Hackle if he'll fix it for me tomorrow." Chance said to himself as he rubbed his arm. " Come to think of it, that's what I should have done in the first place."

Chance pulled himself to his feet with help from the very console he had hit his head on. He felt around in the dark, in search of a flash light. He found his way to the toolbox and he found one in there. He turned it on and it flickered a couple of time. He growled as he whacked it a few times, then the light stayed on. Then he reached up to feel the damage that was done to his head. As soon as he touched it, there was a terrible stinging pain and he jerked his hand away from his head. He held his hand in the light and saw a little blood on his finger tips.

" Oh that's just great, what's next?" Chance said as he wiped the blood off on a rag hanging out of his pocket.

He shined the light over the computer, to see if there was any obvious signs of damage. The only thing he saw was a little smoke coming from the control console and screen. He shook his head, then he wished he hadn't as he began to feel dizzy. He leaned on the console, waiting for everything to stop spinning. He straightened up as the dizziness left him and turned towards the the power generator.

" That looked painful." Said a familiar dark voice, echoing through out the hanger, causing chills to run down Chance's spine.

" Who's there!" Chance yelled, looking around the hanger.

" Oh, you don't recognize me? That hurts T-bone, or should I call you Chance? Or would you prefer Furlong, as the Commander likes to call you?" Said the dark voice, followed by a sickening chuckle.

" How did you find this place?" Chance asked, still looking for the intruder, but he didn't see any one.

" It seems that radar jammer of yours isn't working. It really seems like a top priority, but from what I saw, you couldn't get it running if your life depended on it. Oh wait, it does." The dark voice said, then deep laughter rang out.

" Shut up!" Chance yelled as he searched for his glovatrix.

" Are you scared Chance?" The dark voice said, sounding closer. " Because you should be."

" Stay away from me!" Chance yelled, backing up into a workbench.

" Oh, but I'm having so much fun Chance, I can't stop now." The dark voice said, laughing again, Chance knew that laugh.

" Dark Kat I'm warning you, if you don't leave, I'll kill you. I have nothing to hold me back." Chance said as he found his glovatrix.

Then there was silence, but Chance didn't drop his guard. He shined the light all around the hanger, but he didn't see any sign of Dark Kat. After a few minutes Chance began to wonder if he had only imagined it. He wasn't about to doubt it either, after all he did hit his head pretty hard, then there was the fact of how tired he was. He relaxed some, but not much as he headed over to the power generator. He kept looking over his shoulder as he worked on bringing power back to the hanger. It was taking him longer then he expected because he had to juggle the light around. When he was just about finished, he thought he heard the sound of footsteps. He sat there listening to the footsteps, trying to figure out where they were coming from. He returned his attention to the generator, hoping to get the power back up before the intruder reached the hanger. After a minute longer the lights in the hanger flickered back on. Chance turned the flashlight off and head towards the doorway. He could hear the footsteps echoing from the doorway as they got closer. He stood by the door, ready to take out who ever walked through the doorway. He was hoping he was just hearing things again, but he doubted it this time. He saw someone come through the doorway, he didn't even hesitate to see who it was before pouncing on the intruder. The next thing he knew, he was face down on the floor.

" A little jumpy there, aren't you Chance?" Felina said, then she noticed the blood on the back of his head. " What happened to your head?"

" I tripped when there was a power surge and I hit it on something." Chance said as Felina helped him to his feet. " What are you doing here?"

" Well, I told Callie about my Uncle taking the watch off you, I figured she could get the information to you faster, but when she tried to contact you she didn't get an answer. She was concerned about you, so I decided to come down and check on you. When I got here, I had some trouble getting in." Felina said.

" Yeah, I was messing with things I shouldn't have been. I'm not good with the more technical stuff, but I figured I should try to get some things going, I ended up causing a power surge and everything shut down. That includes all the doors to the outside world." Chance said, as he walked over to a work bench then he pulled a first aid kit from under it.

" Let me help you with that." Felina said, taking the first aid kit from Chance as he sat down in a near by chair. " So I'm guessing the alarm system went down as well. That's why Callie couldn't get in touch with you."

" Yep, I just hope I didn't fry everything." Chance said, wincing as Felina cleaned up Chance's cut. " Nothings going right."

" You should get some rest Chance, you look exhausted." Felina said as she put a bandage on the cut.

" If you find a way for me to get some sleep without having a nightmare, I'll gladly get some rest." Chance said.

" I'm afraid I don't of any ways to stop nightmares." Felina said.

" Felina, you didn't happen to see anything suspicious when you came in, did you?" Chance asked suddenly.

" Nothing other then all the lights being off. Why?" Felina said, watching Chance closely.

" I heard something earlier, I wasn't sure if it was real or if I imagined it." Chance said.

" What did you hear?" Felina asked.

" It's nothing, forget about it." Chance said as he laid his head down.

" If you're hearing things, then you definitely need to get some sleep." Felina said.

" I know, I know. Just tell Callie I'm ok, could you do that?" Chance said.

" Why don't you tell her yourself? I'm sure she found her own way in by now, you know how she hates being told to wait." Felina said.

" What! Please tell me you didn't bring Callie here." Chance said, looking up at Felina.

" Well, she asked me to bring her here, and seeing as she's Deputy Mayor I had to." Felina said.

" I don't want her to see me like this." Chance groaned.

" Felina, Chance?" A familiar voice said from the doorway.

" Crud." Chance said under his breath as he looked up to see Callie heading towards them.

" See, I told you she found her own way in." Felina said simply.

" Chance, I'm glad to see you." Callie said as she came to a stop next to Felina.

" Sorry I didn't answer the alarm, but there was a power surge that knocked out all the hangers power. So it didn't go off really. And I have no idea where I put that communicator." Chance said, giving Callie an embarrassed smile.

" Chance, you look so exhausted. Haven't you been getting any sleep?" Callie asked.

" Don't worry Callie, I'll be alright." Chance said, leaning on the workbench.

" Why don't I believe you?" Callie said, crossing her arms.

" Because you know better." Chance said with a tired smile.

" Look, just try to get some rest, ok?" Callie said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Ok, I'll try Callie." Chance said.

" That's all I ask." Callie said.

" Let me walk you two out." Chance said as he got to his feet.

" No thanks Chance, we can find our way out, you just get some rest." Felina said, turning to leave.

" Take care Chance." Callie said as she gave Chance a hug.

" I will." Chance said, hugging her back.

He just stood there as he watched them leave. He knew he should get some rest before he lost his mind, especially with his hearing Dark Kat's voice when Dark Kat wasn't even there. He hoped his mind wouldn't be playing any more tricks on him for a while. Before he headed of to his room he checked to make sure the radar jammer was working. By some miracle it was running fine. Chance couldn't help but release a relieved sigh as he left the hanger. He couldn't stop himself from yawning as he headed for his room. His footsteps echoed through the empty hall as he made his way to his room. When he reached his room, he looked over his bed. It never looked so inviting, but he was so tired that just a blanket on the stone floor would look just as inviting. He practically crawled onto the mattress and curled up under the blanket. It didn't take long for the exhausted tom to fall into a deep asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

The worst that can happen

Callie sat in her bed, wide awake. She hadn't slept well the night before because she was worried about Chance. She sighed to herself as she glanced out the window at the morning sunrise. She could see the sun, it seemed to be sitting on top of the mountains, it's light shined on the windows of the many buildings in Megakat City, giving it a beautiful glow. Any other morning she would have found that to be an awing sight, but that morning she didn't. She was too concerned with the thought of Chance, wondering if he finally got some rest or was terrorized by nightmares again. She glanced at her clock and decided to get up since she would have to anyway. She shut of her alarm as she got out of bed. She stepped into her bathroom to take her morning shower, hoping to clear her mind some. She turned on the water and adjusted the temperature until she was happy with it. She stepped under the shower spray, letting the water run over her. The warm water was soothing, it seemed to wash the troubles from her mind, if only for a moment. She washed up quickly, as she did every morning. When she finished she dried off quickly. She stood in front of the mirror for a moment looking at her reflection. She just shook her head, then she continued her morning grooming. She soon dressed into her usual attire. As she ran her brush through her hair she ran her schedule through her mind. She didn't have much to do that day, no speeches to write, not much paper work but she knew that would change as the day went on. Callie hoped her day wouldn't get too hectic as she grabbed her glasses. Then she grabbed her key's and was out the door. As she reached her car she realized she had a couple of hours before she had to be at the office.

" I think go I'll see Jake." Callie said to herself as she closed the door.

She was soon on her way to Megakat Memorial Hospital. It wasn't a long drive, the roads hardly had any other cars out. Though it wouldn't be much longer before they would be filled with kat's on their way to work. When she reached the hospital, it seemed so quiet and peaceful. Hardly a soul stirred in the halls, other then an occasional nurse or doctor moving to their next patients room. The waiting room held a few kats, most likely awaiting news of a loved one, or waiting for treatment themselves. Callie quietly made her way to Jake's room, feeling no need to alert others of her presence. When she reached Jake's room, she stood there a moment, preparing herself for what she was about to face. She turned the door knob slowly, trying to be quiet. She closed the door behind her after she entered the room. As Callie looked over to Jake, she was surprised to see another she kat sitting by Jake's side. She was gently stroking Jake's hand, whispering softly.

" Um, excuse me?" Callie said softly and the she kat turned around.

" Who are you?" She asked, a bit confused.

" My name's Callie, I'm a friend of Jake's." Callie said as she approached Jake's bed side. " Are you Jake's sister that Chance mentioned?"

" Yes, my name's Katie." She said, returning her gaze to Jake.

" How's he doing?" Callie asked as she looked at Jake's expressionless face.

" There hasn't been much improvement since the last time I was here I'm afraid." Katie said quietly.

" Don't worry, he'll get better. Jake's a strong kat." Callie said and she placed a reassuring hand on Katie's shoulder.

" Yeah he is, he's a lot stronger then anyone thinks. I guess that's probably why I've been so hard on him before." Katie said as she looked to the floor. " Now I wish I could have been there for him more often."

" Well, you're here for him now aren't you?" Callie said softly.

" Yes, but... Jake may not want me here. I wouldn't blame him either." Katie said quietly.

" I'm sure when he wakes up and sees you by his side, it will make him happy." Callie said softly, placing a reassuring hand on Katie's shoulder.

" It could be years before he wakes up, and I might not be here when he does." Katie said.

Callie didn't say anything more as she stood there. It was obvious Katie wasn't going to listen to anything she said. It was kind of sad how she expected Jake to hate her, which made Callie wonder what she meant when she had said she was so hard on Jake. Callie was sure what ever she did to Jake, he would forgive her, after all she's his family. She figured it couldn't have been that bad since Katie came down to see him. The room was quiet except for the occasional sound from the machines Jake was hooked up to.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chance yawned as he sat up and stretched. He had just awakened from a rather uneventful sleep. He didn't know if the nightmares had finally stopped altogether or if he had just been too exhausted for his mind to create one as he slept the night before. He put it out of his mind as he pulled himself to his feet. He dragged his feet as he left his room, trying to remember what he needed to do that day. He knew it was important, but he couldn't remember what it was. He reached up and scratched the back of his head while he thought, but as soon as his claws dragged across the back of his skull he felt a stinging pain. He jerked his hand away quickly with a pained groan. Now he knew what he had to do as he remembered the incident involving the computer from the day before. As he headed down the hall his stomach growled, reminding him he needed to eat something. He was soon on his way to the kitchen for the first time since Felina stopped by with the food. It was the first time he had been hungry since the first night he spent there. As Chance entered the kitchen he thought maybe he really was starting to get better. He made his way over to a cabinet and looked at what Felina had left him.

There was several canned goods and other no perishables. He just grabbed a can of tuna and ate it right out of the can. It didn't seem to have much flavor to it, but that didn't bother him. As he ate he thought of how hectic the past few days had been. The incident with that kat, Feral knowing the truth about the SWAT Kats, Dark Kat causing chaos among the city again and Jake was laying in a coma at Megakat Memorial Hospital. As that last thought crossed over his mind he sighed heavily.

"There must have been something I could have done to save him." Chance said to himself as he leaned back against the counter. " Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. I just have to keep my mind on what's in front of me, that'll be the only way I can help him now... I've got to stop talking to myself before I go nuts."

He laughed a bit at himself and set the can down on the counter before heading out into the hall once more. It was a short walk to the hanger where he looked around at his choice of vehicles to head down to Professor Hackles. After a few minutes he decided his best choice would be to take the Hovercat out once again. It was practically all ready to go out again and it would be the best way to bring Professor Hackle back if he had decided to help. Though he had a feeling Professor Hackle wouldn't turn him away, not after all they had done for him in the past. With that in mind Chance did a quick supply check before changing into his flight suit and climbing into the Hovercat. He may be going to see Professor Hackle but he still had to be ready if he was called out to help the city.

He soon left the hanger, now on his way. All the while he tried to keep his mind clear and alert. Which proved to be a bit of a challenge on the long trip, the dullness kept his mind a drift with thoughts of the passed few days, and what's to come in the future. T-bone just shook his head at himself as he drove down the old road. He was surprised at how much he had been thinking about what's to come lately rather then his usual thoughts of playing games or who's going to win the next mongo pepper eating contest. With T-bone letting his thoughts run as he did it wasn't much longer before Professor Hackles home came into sight down the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I was able to sit down and actually get some writing done. I hope this will hold my readers, if there are any left, until the next chapter which I promise won't take nearly as long as this one did to do. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

~The worst that can happen~

Professor Hackle was sitting in his workshop, checking over his work on one of his earlier projects. He made a few final touch ups on the circuitry before closing the outer panel. He grinned lightly to himself as he stepped back and looked over the robot.

" Well, it's taken me a long time, but I have finally finished your repairs." Professor Hackle chuckled a bit as he patted the bot's shoulder. " I know you will be put to good use."

Just then he heard the familiar sound of the hoverkat outside. He walked out to the garage and pressed a button on the wall, raising the garage door. He could see T-bone climbing out of the hoverkat as the garage door came to stop. Professor Hackle walked towards T-bone with a small smile on his face.

" My you are one for good timing aren't you?" Professor Hackle said as stopped in front of T-bone.

" What do you mean Professor?" T-bone asked.

" Come on inside, I have a little surprise for you." Professor Hackle said with a light smile as he turned back towards the garage.

T-bone just stood there for a moment, wondering about what the Professor had just said, before following him. As they walked into the garage, T-bone looked around at all the tools and parts for various projects scattered about. As he saw this he couldn't help but wonder if the Professor would even have the time to help him with the hangers computers.

" It looks as though you've been busy lately Professor." T-bone said as he returned his attention to Hackle.

" Yes, in a way you could say that." Professor Hackle said as he came to a stop in front of a closed door. " For a long time, I have been working on something that I think will be of a big help to you now more then ever."

" Well at this point I'm willing to take any help you can give me." T-bone said, the exhaustion apparent in his voice.

" Yes, I figured you would be with all thats been going on." Professor Hackle said, nodding lightly as he reached up and pressed a button on the wall, causing the door behind him to open. " May I present to you, once again Cybertron."

" Cybertron huh, it's been a while since I've seen that thing." T-bone said, looking over the bot as it rolled out to greet them with chirps and chimes.

" It has taken me a while, but I finally got him repaired. He should be a big help with everything now." Professor hackle said as he patted Cybertron's head.

" Yeah, I'm sure he will be, I could really use the extra help around the hanger." T-bone said, turning back to Hackle. " In fact thats why I'm here."

" I see, well I'll help you any way I can. So what can I help you with?" Professor Hackle asked.

" I was hoping you could come back to the hanger and help me with the computers, I'm afraid I might've shorted out a few of them when I tried to set them up." T-bone said.

" Is that so? Well I believe I can help you with that." Professor Hackle said.

" Thanks Professor, I really appreciate your help." T-bone said.

" Just give me a moment and I'll be ready to go." Professor Hackle said.

T-bone nodded as his attention returned to Cybertron. He stepped around the bot and looked it over once again. He remembered back to the last time he saw it, battered and broken. Last time he had taken the bot for granted, this time he wouldn't. He couldn't afford to with all that had happened already.

As T-bone stood there, he couldn't believe how everything seemed as though it was just some inescapable nightmare. With his identity blown, his best friend and best partner he could have ever hoped for laying in a coma. He couldn't see things getting much worse then they were. He was soon brought from these thoughts as Professor Hackle placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. T-bone turned his still somewhat distant gaze to the Professor.

" Are you alright? You seem awfully distracted." Hackle said. He could see that T-bone was drained as he was pushed to his limits to hold everything together as it tried to fall apart.

" Yeah, I'm ok." He replied, though it was obvious he wasn't.

" Alright, well I'm ready to go." Hackle said, giving T-bone a nod.

The two cats boarded the hoverkat and left the lab, now on their way back to the hanger. Cybertron gave a few chirps before speeding off after them, following closely behind the hoverkat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out, and that it's such a short one too. I'll try to get to work on the next chapter as long as I don't get stuck with writers block. Please read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

The worst that could happen Ch.20

The ride back to the hanger didn't seem to take very long. Having Professor Hackle to keep him company with all sorts of questions about the hoverkat and it's design. The conversation had kept his mind busy enough so he hadn't noticed the time passing by. As they entered the hanger as the mountain opened up to welcome them in, Professor Hackle seemed amazed by the concealing design of the hanger door. Once inside T-bone led Professor Hackle to the computers he had tried to fix before.

As Professor Hackle looked over the computers T-bone took a seat and watched as Hackle begin to repair the damage he had done. As he watched he began to feel tired again, not so much form lack of sleep as from stress. He wanted nothing more then to wake up and this just be some awful dream. He sighed to himself as he closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. As he leaned back he heard Cybertron roll up beside him, giving a couple of chirps. T-bone turned his attention to the bot as it rested there, as if waiting for some sort of assignment.

" Hey Professor, did you upgrade anything on CT here I should know about?" T-bone asked with a slight grin.

" Well I've used a stronger alloy for his armor, I figured he made need it. " The Professor replied as he worked on the computers circuits. " I've also added a bit of AI programing, he should learn more about you and how you do things, he may learn how to help the way you'd like it to easier this time around."

" AI programing, does that mean this things going to be watching my every move?" T-bone asked looked over Cybertron for a moment.

" Perhaps for a while at first, but once it's gathered enough information, it should work with you rather then following you." Professor Hackle looked back at T-bone with a light smile. " It shouldn't be too long before he seems more like a kat then a robot, though he doesn't quite a proper communications setting yet, I'm still working a verbal program for him. Once I've finished it I'll install it, it may make things a bit easier."

" More kat then robot huh? Not too sure I really like the sound of that Professor." T-bone rested back in his seat.

Professor Hackle just chuckled to himself as he continued to work on the computers. He was sure T-bone would come around. He had changed the way he thought of Cybertron working with them before in the past, he was sure he would once again see what a great help Cybertron would be now with it's few modifications.

As they sat there, the alarm sounded, making the two kat's jump. T-bone leapt from his seat and quickly hunted down the communicator, snatching it off the table.

" What's the problem Callie?" T-bone asked.

" It's Dark Kat T-bone, I just saw his ship, and it looks like he's heading right for Puma-dyne." Callie quickly blurted out.

" I'm on my way." T-bone pocketed the communicator as he headed towards the Turbokat. " I'm sorry to take off like this but I can't let Dark Kat get away this time."

" Ok, I should be done by the time you return." Professor Hackle waved to T-bone without looking up from the computer.

T-bone was already in the cockpit and on his way out. As the Turbokat shot from the hangers entrance and sped off, T-bone swore to himself that he would not let Dark Kat get away. He pushed the Turbokat's engines to reach Puma-dyne as fast as possible to cut off Dark Kat. The only thing he could think of at the moment was catching Dark Kat and making him pay for the things he had done.

As the Turbokat drew closer to the labs, T-bone could see Dark Kat's ship approaching with several enforcer jets tailing it. He could see the pulse of the forcefield around the ship as the enforcers shots were absorbed by it. T-bone scowled a bit to himself as he began to build a strategy to down the force field and Dark Kat, he had no intention of letting Dark Kat slip away today. _'What would Razor do to take out that forcefield..?'_ T-bone thought to himself as he pulled up behind Dark Kat along side of the enforcers. It wasn't long before he heard a call over the radio.

" Back off SWAT Kat, the enforcers are handling this." Feral commanded as he leveled his jet beside the Turbokat.

" Oh yeah, I can see how you're running him down." T-bone growled as he readied his missile system. " As long as that force field is up, no one can do any damage."

T-bone tuned out the rest of Feral's arguing, he knew it all by heart by now and he didn't care to listen to it anymore. He shuffled through the missiles he had on board, hoping to find one to take down Dark Kat's force field. He quickly spotted just what he needed on the list, a scrambler missile. He set it in place as he tried to line up with Dark Kat, who was now bobbing all over the place in an attempt to shake the Turbokat. As hard as Dark Kat tried there was no shaking T-bone off his tail, all he had managed to do was to lose some enforcers. T-bone growled as he struggled to get a lock, he wasn't used to locking on target while keeping up with it as well.

" I could really use your help here sure shot. If you could guide my hand.." T-bone trailed off as he fought to get a lock.

There was a sudden chime as the sights locked on and T-bone didn't hesitate to take the shot. The missile was released and flew towards the Dark Kat's ship. The ship made a sudden turn to avoid the missile, but the forcefield had been hit, though the missile barely managed to make contact. As the force field flickered out, Dark Kat's ship began a rapid and steep ascent towards a large mass of clouds in the sky.

" Oh no you don't Dark Crud, you're not shaking me!" T-bone growled out as he shot up after him.

He pulled up a couple of regular missiles in the system and tried to lock the sights once again, hoping to down Dark Kat once and for all. The sights bounced around as Dark Kat swerved in the sky, making it difficult to get a lock. T-bone pushed the Turbokat harder as they drew closer to the clouds, hoping if he close the gap between them some it would help the system to lock onto it's target. The system chimed for a split second as it locked but just as soon as it had made it's lock it was lost. Dark Kat had reached the cover of the clouds which made a positive lock impossible. The Turbokat tore through the clouds and shot out the other side as T-bone tried to spot Dark Kat again. T-bone was quick to switch on the dimensional radar to scan the clouds in hopes of tracing Dark Kat again, but the sweep of the radar only revealed a couple of enforcer jets just below the cloud cover. There was no sign of Dark Kat any where, as if he had vanished into thin air once he hit the clouds.

" No, no no, no!" T-one brought his fist down on the console in front of him in frustration.

T-bone couldn't believe he had let Dark Kat escape. He couldn't help but think he should have taken the shot as soon as he had heard the chime, maybe then he would have caught Dark Kat. He sighed heavily to himself as he dropped below the clouds, giving one more scan of the area, in hopes of catching something he might have missed. As the radar came up with no sign of Dark Kat, T-bone heard a call come in.

" You troublesome SWAT Kat! We had everything under control before you showed up!" Feral yelled over the radio.

" Really Feral, it sure didn't seem that way when I came in." T-bone snapped back, he was not in the mood for Feral.

" If you had just stayed out of it, we would of had him in cuffs by now." Feral shot back.

"Oh really, I'd sure like to see that. As if you could ever catch Dark Kat one your own. " T-bone growled.

" That's enough, the important thing is that Dark Kat never got into Puma-dyne. We'll get him next time." Felina called out as she jumped in.

T-bone fell silent, save for a low growl in his throat. He was still filled with frustration more towards himself then anyone else. He knew Felina was right, he stopped Dark Kat from even entering Puma-dyne. Any other day, under any other circumstance that would of been good enough for him but this day it wasn't enough. He wanted nothing more then to catch Dark Kat and make him pay for what he had done to Razor. A pure hated and rage bubbled in his blood, far stronger then anything he had ever felt. The fact that Dark Kat slipped away from him that day, only seemed to fuel it.

T-bone shook it all from his mind for the time being, he couldn't let his mind be clouded while he was flying. The Turbokat shot off as he pushed the engines with an extra boost to drive him back to the hanger. Returning to the hanger and waiting for Dark Kat to show himself again was all he could do now. During the flight back he had managed to keep his mind clear for the most part. His anger was slowly replaced by a familiar feeling of guilt. As the Turbokat touched down in the hanger, T-bone was lost within his thoughts. He couldn't quite place why he felt this guilt rising within him again now. All he did know, is that he couldn't stop it from eating away at him as he knew it would. As the Turbokat came to a complete stop in it's place once again, T-bone just remained still in his seat. He sat there a few moments before sighing to himself, turning his attention out of the canopy window. He found himself face to face with Cybertron, it gave a few chirps before opening the canopy for him. He looked down to see that Cybertron was holding it's self up with it's extending arms.

" Ah you are back. I've finished with the repairs, every thing's be working just fine now." Professor Hackle waved to T-bone as he leapt down from the jet.

" Thanks Professor, I really appreciate the help." T-bone said, glancing back to Cybertron as it followed him closely. " I should probably run you back home before it gets too late."

" Oh yes, that would be best, thank you." Professor Hackle took a moment to pull his things together.

It wasn't long before they were on they're way. Once again they made the trip by the hoverkat, the difference this time was it was a rather silent trip. Professor Hackle could sense some stress and tension in T-bone. Though he was curious what was troubling the young tom, he didn't want to stir up anything within him. The only words between them was a quick goodbye as the Professor exited the hoverkat. Professor Hackle gave a wave before entering his home, and T-bone left to return to the hanger yet again that day. The trip back was just silent. T-bone took a moment to admire the scenery as he passed it, letting his mind drift a bit. It seemed like time passed quickly as he soon found himself pulling into the hanger again.

As the hoverkat came to a stop, he was greeted by Cybertron again. The bot gave several chirps, as if welcoming him back. T-bone only sighed to himself, absentmindedly giving the bot a slight wave as he went and changed from his flight suit. It felt good to be out of the suit, though he now felt the need to crash again for the night. He made his way back to his room, as he walked he could hear Cybertron trailing behind. He stopped to face the bot, and it came to a sudden stop in it's tracks.

" Look CT, I'd rather sleep without you watching me.. Why don't you keep an eye on the systems out there, and if an alarm sounds, you come wake me." Chance said, motioning back to towards the main hanger.

Cybertron gave a few chirps before making it's way down the hall. Chance sighed, he was glad it was easy to get the bot to give him his privacy at least. As he entered his room, he was surprised to see an actual bed set up in place of the mattress that had been on the floor. He had a feeling Cybertron had something to do with it, seeing as there wasn't a bed there before. He wondered what else the bot had done while he was gone. He just shrugged it off, he could look around once he had gotten some rest. He collapsed into the bed, finding it rather comfortable, at least it was definitely more comfortable then before. Chance pulled the blanket around himself with a yawn, rubbing his face into the pillow a bit as he settled in. It wasn't long before he was slipping off into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I've gotten another chapter out.. Sorry for taking so long, between moving and writers block it's a bit of challenge to get out a decent chapter. And with my moving and all it's hard to keep track of files sometimes.. So, I ask all my readers to forgive my neglectfulness of this story.. I can't promise another chapter any time soon, seeing as when I do it seems to take longer to get one out. So I beg you to read and review, let me know what you think, and please if I seem to be slipping, I apologize.


	21. Chapter 21

The worst that could happen Ch.21

Chance found himself standing in the rain, his eyes locked onto a stone slab. The words written over the face of the slab were blurred, impossible to read. He reached his hand out and touched the smooth stone. He was suddenly hit by a wave of emotions, overwhelming his mind at the simple touch of the stone. Tears began to stream down his face, unable to determine which of the emotions churning within his exhausted mind brought them forth at this time. He soon found himself on his knee's before the slab, a shuddering breath escaping his chest. He didn't know why such a simple object was stirring such emotions within him, even as he couldn't make out what was written on the surface. He began to ask himself why were these emotions welling up within him and trying to burst forth from him. No matter how hard he tried to think, it all came back to that slab before him, something about it stirred him up so. Just the mere sight of it brought up feelings of anger, sorrow, and despair. He leaned closer to it, trying to make the words out that rested on the stone face. After a moment they began to come into focus, he could almost make them out. Suddenly there was a strange chirping followed by beeps, dissolving the scene before him.

Chance sat bolt right up and he began to look over the area around him. He was in his bed, resting in the room of his hanger that acted as his sleeping quarters since the incident. He breathed a relieved sigh to be in his room, and not standing in front of that stone slab. That last nightmare had chilled him to the core, even more so now with his mind was awake and able to ponder over it. But he quickly shook his head, wanting to forget every fragment of that dream. It was then that he realized that CT was beside his bed. In it's metallic hand was his communicator, the light on it blinking, letting him know that Callie was trying to get in touch with him. He quickly scrambled out of bed before he took the communicator from the bot and activated it.

"Chance here, what's going on Callie?" Chance asked as he tried to suppress a yawn.

"I'm afraid I've bad news, I just spotted Dark Kat near the Megakat City Power Plant. I just know he's up to no good, you better hurry.." Callie said urgently. Those words made Chance's blood run cold, the thought of the damage that Dark Kat could do sending chills down his spine.

"I'm on my way!" He called out as he bolted passed CT and down the hall to the hanger. He jumped into his flight suit in no time at all and was in the Turbokat in a heartbeat. He immediately pushed the Turbokat's engines to full blast and he was out of the hanger in an instant. The sky was dark as he hurried on, a mixture of night and storm clouds giving an ominous feel to the air. Even with the engines pushing at maximum power, it took a few moments to reach Megakat city. Moments that T-bone knew were very precious, considering what was at stake when Dark Kat was about.

The sight he came up on nearly brought his heart to a sudden stop. Several blocks of the city were definitely out of power, Dark Kat had cut it off. T-bones eyes frantically searched over the city, praying to see Megakat Memorial Hospital still holding power, that it was on a circuit connected to one of the other two power sources for the city. He felt his hands clutch tightly at the controls as it came into sight, apparently, it was not. The building was dark other then the frantic movements of the staff's flashlights as they raced from room to room, checking on patients and doing what ever was in their power to keep them alive.

T-bone's heart felt as though it were breaking, shattering at the thought of his friend inside who depended on that power for life. What hurt him more, there was nothing he could do, he was absolutely powerless to help them. There was no miracle plan buzzing in his shocked mind, no item in his arsenal that could help. The thought of a scrambler missile came to mind knowing how much power one of those things packed, but it quickly faded as well. That would be far too dangerous, there was no way to regulate how much power that thing put out, it could surge the system.

As these thoughts sank into T-bone, he saw Dark Kat's ship go by and his blood quickly began to boil. Knowing that Dark Kat could have very well just taken the life of his partner as well as several other innocent kats in the hospital by cutting off their power, brought on a burning rage. T-bone quickly kicked the engines up to full power once more as he gave chase to Dark Kat. He had no intention of letting Dark Kat get away this time.

"No matter what.. This time you go down for good Dark Crud!" T-bone growled out through gritted teeth as he pursued the villain. All rational thought at the time was gone, all he knew was that Dark Kat had gone too far and it was time to put an end to him permanently. No matter what the cost, he was going to see that Dark Kat could never hurt another kat ever again.

* * *

Within Megakat Memorial Hospital, the staff was running around frantically. Nurses and doctors running in and out of rooms, checking on patients. Those that need special care were the main concern of the staff. Though they were short handed that night, and were having trouble keeping up with the needs of some of their patients. In one room particularly, the staff kept passing a frantic she kat kept calling out to anyone who passed.

"Please! Someone please my brother! You have to hurry, please come help!" Katie cried out as some nurses bounced from room to room. Her pleas for help seemed to go unnoticed, with all the others calling about for help drowning out her voice it would be surprising if anyone had heard her. Just when a nurse began to run passed, Katie became bolder, reaching out and grabbing onto the nurses arm. "Please, my brother needs help now, or he's..."

Katie whimpered as she looked back into the room to the sleeping form of her brother in the moonlight that managed to poured through the window before the clouds in the sky closed over it once more. The nurse gave a quick nod as she rushed passed Katie into the room. She came over to Jake and began to look him over, checking his vitals for a sign of some form of life within the seemingly sleeping tom. She then suddenly bolted out of the room without so much as a single word, leaving a confused and worried Katie standing by the door. Katie had felt herself begin to tremble as a thought crept into her mind, the only reason she could think for the nurse to rush out so suddenly. She buried her face in her hands as she leaned back against the wall, wishing for this to be just some bad dream. As she felt the tears begin to flow from her eyes she heard rapid footsteps rush into the room. She pulled her hands from her face to see a doctor leaning over Jake. She could hear the doctor muttering something to the nurse, but she couldn't make it what was being said through the chaos of others calling for help through the halls.

As Katie stood back frozen, she watched as the doctor and nurse began to unhook Jake from the ventilator. Katie quickly turned her back on the sight, leaning into the wall as if she tried to bury herself into it to escape the scene as she sobbed over the thought of losing her brother like that. After several moments passed she could hear the footsteps of the nurse and doctor approaching the door. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little at the sudden touch. She looked up to see the nurse who gently put her arm around Katie. She was confused as the nurse led her over to the bed that held her brother. It took her a moment before she was able to turn her gaze to him and she felt herself tense at first.

"He's actually breathing on his own now.. Sorry I didn't say anything before now, but things are hectic, I wanted to get the doctor fast." The nurse said as she gave Katie a gentle smile. She then pulled a chair closer to the bed and helped Katie to sit.

"H-he's breathing.. He's still alive..! That's it Jake, I knew you were a fighter!" Katie said, her voice cracking a little from her crying before as she slipped her hand into his.

"I have to go now, keep a close eye on him and if there's any change in his condition, don't hesitate to grab a nurse or a doctor." The nurse said as she smiled to Katie once more before she went on her way.

Katie watched the nurse as she left before turning her gaze back to Jake. She watched his chest rise and fall as he took in breaths on his own. It gave her renewed hope that he would ok. She reminded herself that he was strong, he would never just throw in the towel. Even if all odds were against him, he'd still fight to hold on, she was sure of this. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before taking her seat again. She had no intention of taking her eyes off him now, not until the power was back again and he was back to being monitored by the now lifeless machines around him. The only thought that brought her more joy then the sight of her brother holding on, would be him waking. She knew better then to hope for that at the moment though. So she just kept her eyes focused on him, and prayed for the power to return soon.

* * *

Well look here, I managed a quick chapter for this story. I know it's short, but I think what's coming up next deserves it's own chapter. And that's all I'm saying on that. I hope everyone enjoyed this little tidbit of a chapter, and that you'll continue to enjoy as the story moves on closer towards it's conclusion


End file.
